New Witch: The Haunted Castle
by After17
Summary: Wanna is new to town. She's ready to make some serious changes to her life, but she never expeted to meet 4 girls like Izzy, Tai, Carina and Hannah. And she most ceratinly didn't expect magic in her new life. Please RxR. COMPLETE! LOOK OUT FOR STORY 2!
1. The Big Change

NEW guardians of the veil have been chosen, years into the future. Wanna, Izzy, Tai, Carina and Hannah. W.i.t.c.h. but will they manage thier new skills? If they're gonna save the world they will!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own w.i.t.c.h. though I wish I did I do own my oc's (I hope so anyways, it would be strange if I didn't)

First story ever. BE KIND pretty please

The beginning

Candracar is deep and distant. It lies in the heart of infinity. A place full of beauty and magic. Magic is sent from Candracar to Earth, to five humans. With their magic they defend the stitching from evil. They are known as the Guardians of the Veil.

But who will be chosen this time? If you wish to know, come to the temple of congregation. But please, don't speak just listen to what the wise Oracle is about to say.

"There is no more time, brothers and sisters. The veil is once again in danger. It is time for the guardians to return to defend the origin of all things," The Oracle spoke, calmly. He raised his green sleeved arm and out from his palm came magical symbols. One for water, one for fire, one for earth and one for air.

"Yes, but who will be chosen?" Una raised her voice.

"Five girls! Human beings," Tibor, the Oracles adviser, spoke.

"This is their story," The Oracle said, as the last symbol floated away.

Chapter One

The big change

Wanna opened her big brown eyes, they felt heavy and sore like they hadn't been used in ages. She fluttered her eyelids to get them working again. She looked around the room, taking in her surroundings, this wasn't her bedroom! Actually this room was nothing like a room, well, not a room that Wanna would ever be found in. Big brown boxes and bags with junk falling out on to the wooden flooring. Even though it was a mess and needed serious sorting out, the room felt empty and uninviting, lifeless. With her hands on her panting heart, Wanna remembered why she was here; if Wanna wanted to be honest the whole thought exited and thrilled her. Nothing could be better or sweeter than this, new bedroom, new apartment, new city and even better, new life!

Wanna smiled as she flung the dull boring white sheets back and climbed off the brand new fluffy bed delivered to her house yesterday. She looked out the window at the big, busy city with people and cars making noise that could be heard for miles and the calm looking, people covered beach. She could easily see both from her window!

Wanna got comfy on the window seat, not the easiest task, as it was hard wood.

"Purr," Wanna's grey cat jumped onto the window seat and crawled onto Wanna's lap.

"So, River how many hours do you think you'll be spending on my window seat?" Wanna asked, almost laughing as she stroked the purring fluff ball.

Wanna stared at the scene some more. On the right there were tall skyscrapers and modern buildings people walking in and out of their offices and across the black-and-white crossing. It almost looked like they were in fast motion. On the left was the sea, the opposite of the city's busy atmosphere.

Crystal clear waters and soft yellow sand, with people lying on towels and dipping in and out of the water. It was an unusual sight for Wanna, nothing at all like her old hometown at all. Her old hometown was over crowded, polluted and even though there were too many people the place still felt lifeless.

This place was beautiful, and there was a vibe that made Wanna want to smile and dance or sing out loud. This place was nothing short of perfect. Wanna tried to think about yesterday, Friday. The big change.

"You're going to love it!" Jessica, Wanna's mother, said positively as she placed a cardboard box of c.d's and photo albums into car. She was trying to be optimistic and ready for exiting new changes and tough times.

"Lommer City, right?" Wanna asked, letting Tofu and River into the car. The sky was pale yellow from the early morning sun. Wanna grabbed a heavy box with a huff.

"Woof!" Tofu barked from the back seat.

"See, Tofu is happy to be moving!" Jessica smiled, trying to translate Tofu's doggy bark.

"Actually I think she's trying to say, how long so I have to sit here next to River?" Wanna said, placing the box in the car and scratched Tofu behind the ears, his tail wiggled side to side in excitement.

"I Think you're right," Jessica said, laughing as she slammed to boot shut. She placed her hands on Wanna's shoulders on and spun her around.

"Okay one last look at your old life," Jessica said. Wanna stared at her old house.

Thinking about her past in that house. Nothing exiting or anything that made Wanna proud sprung to mind. It almost made her sad, her memories were only of sitting at her desk studying and only getting average marks. Walking Tofu around in circles in the living room because there was no room or time to take him to a park that was too far away to go to on a week night. Eating silent meals at dinner with her mother because they were thinking about work or school. School, Wanna thought irritated and frustrated as cold sweat formed on her forehead.

Those superficial, vain bullies that had made Wanna's school life miserable. Tracey and Heather, tall, rich, smart and beautiful. They had teased shy, quiet Wanna practically all her life! They were the reason Harrison never spoke to her! Harrison was Wanna's cool crush, with his golden hair and brown eyes he was every girl's cool crush! Wanna never even smiled at him, all because she wasn't brave enough to! She never even managed to look him in the eyes! Those girls, Heather and Tracey, Wanna detested them even more! Well, now she never had to put up with them again!

Plus there were properly lots of hot surfer guys in Lommer City! Wanna thought positively, remembering what her mother, the queen of positive had told her the moment she was moving them to, Lommer City. That and that she would never have to put up with those girls again because they were moving to a better place- for the better! Was there anything holding her to her old life? No there nothing at all. Everything she thought of made her more and more willing to leave this place.

"Okay, I'm already!" Wanna said, exited, practically jumping into the car.

"I guess all my positive motivation worked!" Jessica said, shrugging as she grinned and started the car.

"Let's hit the road!" Wanna cheered.

"Woof! Meow!" came from the back seat of the car.

"So, this is Lommer City?" Wanna asked, leaning forward as far as she could. Traffic had been terrible. It was literally bumper to bumper all along the highway. It was dusk now but that only made the city seem more impressive. The sky was painted bright orange, racy red and vibrant yellow making the city's buildings black. Wanna could hear the waves crashing onto the sand. The sea sparkled like it was made of crystals and the sea foam was made of glitter. The palm trees swayed in the gentle breeze. Wanna spotted the last few surfers' catching the last few waves before dinner. She took a deep sniff; the thick salt air had filled the car.

"It's a good impression," Jessica said, smiling proudly. She had chosen a good city to move to.

"It's amazing!'' Wanna agreed, dying to jump out of the car and get into the city, even if she had to run.

"Maybe you first day of school on Monday will be as amazing!" Jessica winked. "I think I see a big black cloud in the sky," Wanna moaned.

Wanna went back to staring at the ocean. It looked so inviting and pleasant! Wanna could stare at it forever... or just take a picture… then it hit her, the city properly looked like this every sunset… maybe even sunrise. The perfect ending- or beginning to a perfect day. Wanna smiled. There were four girls walking across the beach she couldn't make them out because of the sunset. One was splashing water, playfully and another was jumping in and out of the water. Another jogging slowly and one girl was walking far away form the water, her long hair and skirt blowing in the breeze. Wanna didn't know why but she really wanted to meet those girls and be their friend! Wanna shook her head, they were properly the most popular girls around! Why would they want to talk to her?

Wanna jolted back into today, Saturday morning, her first day in Lommer City. Wanna sighed this move was properly the best thing that could have happened to her! Wanna got up and gasped. She had so much unpacking to do! So much cleaning, organizing and arranging! It was kind of exiting, but she knew it would be boring and she would be very tired tonight. She should properly get started… but Wanna made a special promise to make to herself, a promise that this beautiful city was going to be the setting for a- her beautiful life!

I'm aware it's long, all my chapters are!!! But I still hope it's okay!!! rxr


	2. Before School

Disclaimer: I don't own w.i.t.c.h. however if I had $15 million I would buy it. I do own my Oc's.

I relise that the first chapters are very very slow, but its so you can get to know the characters better.

Chapter Two

Izzy turned lazily under her warm comfy covers. Everything was so quiet and peaceful. She was going to reach for her alarm clock to see what time it was. It couldn't be that late, could it? All she had done was lie here, under her covers for a short time. It the most perfect place in the world- her room. Just five more minutes, no one would know the difference if she got up five minutes later. She was sure of that.

"Izzy get up!" Izzy's mother cried, slamming a fist on Izzy's bedroom door. Izzy woke up and opened her blue eyes. What was going on? The early morning sun had drenched Izzy's blue bedroom a soft golden colour. 'Morning already?' Izzy thought irritated as she flung her soft blue covers back off the bed, she wasn't asleep that long.

"Izzy!" Her mother yelled slamming her fists powerfully on Izzy's bedroom door. She wouldn't be surprised if she made a hole in the wall. But that's my mother for you, Izzy thought, amused. She knew her mother cared for her and loved her very much she just didn't have to be so loud and wake her up so early this morning!

All of a sudden Izzy's peace and quiet- gone! Just like that from, birds chirping and breeze through the tree's leaves to the water boiling in the kitchen, the water in the bathroom turning on, the television talking louder and louder, annoying ring tones, the furniture being moved and the fridge being opened and closed. Izzy covered her ears with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut- too much too soon! No, now she couldn't sleep in. Too much noise was going on down stairs. She had to get up. I guess big family means big noise! Izzy thought irritated.

"I'm up! I'm awake!" Izzy yelled out loud so she could be heard over Fiona's hair dryer.

Fiona was Izzy's perfect older sister. She was always getting the top marks out of her whole year. She was blow drying her curly black hair straight and then tie it into a bun at the back of her head and then add a glimmering barrette. The same hairstyle everyday, bor-ing, Izzy always muttered as her sister would walk into the kitchen wearing white oxford blouses and plain black pants or skirts. Izzy rubbed her head shaking thoughts of Fiona; she moaned what a wake up call she was getting a head ache from her brother's portable radio playing pop tunes from the room next to hers.

She grabbed her orange tropical fish shaped alarm clock off the floor next to her pale blue slippers with the pink bows on them and a pretty pink pen, which she didn't know she had. Her alarm clock was never set reason being if it didn't go off she didn't have to get up! Izzy looked at the big digital green numbers through her long brown hair, which has fallen into her face and over her tired blue eyes she flicked her hair over her head and out of the way. She could clearly see the numbers on the clock. 06:36 was that actually the right time? No way, how early did she have to be for school? Izzy thought angrily, as she stomped around on the soft blue carpet, not that it was very effective, no sound was produced so the whole thing was practically pointless.

I mean, who will even be at school? She groaned as she wondered into her bathroom, she took her time in the bathroom. She eventually jumped into the shower.

A cold water shower, to be exact. That's the punishment she got for being the last one up each morning!

Plus her older sister, who spent ages in the shower each morning, always using all the hot water, so everyone after her (mainly Izzy) would have to bathe in cold water! Most people would absolutely hate it, but not Izzy. Sure, hot water showers were nicer but water is water! Suddenly Izzy heard a sound like water clogging up in the pipes, then there was strange sound it was like gears were changing, almost, which was strange- there were no gears in showers as far as Izzy knew.

Then the water steamed up creating white fog, "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Izzy was back in her room, water and frangipani scented shampoo dripping from her long straight brown hair, her originally tanned skin was a pale pink from the burning hot water.

The good news was that it would properly fade by the time she was done getting ready. She slowly pulled open her wardrobe door and dragged out a denim mini skirt, a must in Izzy's eyes. That skirt had saved Izzy a lot of fashion dramas through out the year! Now all she had to do was randomly pulled out a shirt to wear on top and voila! She closed her eyes, and reached in she felt her hand grab a coat hanger. She opened her eyes; she had pulled out her blue camisole with red lace out of all the tops and cardigans in her wardrobe. Izzy remembered that Carina, her best friend in the whole world had given her. Carina had bought it but decided she didn't look so good in it so instead of returning it gave it to Izzy! Perfect. She tied a traditional shell necklace around her neck and slipped her feet into her favorite shoes.

Why cause unnecessary stress? Izzy decided. Stress and Izzy did not mix. Like olive oil and water!

Izzy stared at her reflection in the mirror. Its frame was decorated with seashells, plastic fish, fake hibiscus flowers and starfish. Izzy would think about the beach when she looked at it.

Izzy had spent a whole year collecting all the prettiest treasures from the sea to decorate the frame she got as a bargain in a garage sale around the corner from her house. Sometimes she would spend forever looking at the patterns of the shells, but now she had to get back to reality and get to school. She brushed her hair and questioned, red ribbon or blue slides? Oh, I don't think so. Just leave it! It's decorated enough. She was referring to the blue braid that was on the right side of her head. Why she had a blue braid, she couldn't remember but she thought it was good looking. Izzy decided she looked alright for a Monday. She grabbed her book bag, from its super special secret location: behind the door, where it was easiest to ignore and deny its existence.

Time for breakfast, Izzy thought cheerfully, it's the most important meal of the day after all, she smiled, a little shocked that message from the sport and homeroom teachers had finally sunk into her brain. She walked down the stairs and past Eddy, her annoying, embarrassing younger brother. He liked playing pranks and video games the most. But he also like watching cartoons which he was doing now, watching the crazy morning cartoons while making a mess on the carpet with the cereal he was eating creating colourful sugar stains onto the plain carpet. Boy, would mum be mad when she finds out later on.

Izzy shook her head as she went into the noisy fragrant kitchen. It smelt like coffee and toast, Izzy took a sniff. Mmm, now Izzy was hungry.

"Morning Dad!" Izzy said. Her Dad's brown eyes grew large.

"Izzy what are you doing up so early? Did you forget you have school today?" He joked, pretending to spit out his coffee like they do on the cartoons. Izzy grinned, and that's my father for you she thought, a complete joker who loved getting a good laugh out of life.

"I had mum wake me up! I guess I got fed up with canceling all my fun plans with friends to sit in boring detention from being late all the time," Izzy moaned, as she sat on the chair with a 'thunk,' she put her bag on the floor. Her dad shrugged and her mum grinned and placed a box of healthy muesli and delicious chopped fruit on the table, why was this so hard to believe?

Izzy wandered into Echo High School, her school. She couldn't help but notice the scenery. Not too many people around. Just her photography teacher Mr. Jones with a navy mug of steamy hot coffee, that teacher was famous for having his coffee mug in his hand all day! Izzy shook her head as she wandered around some more, some of the schools most athletic students were doing laps on the oval, while others were doing leg stretches on the side of the track. Echo High had some of the best athletes out of all Lommer City and they had three trophy cabinets to prove it too, and they were full of trophies and medals!

Not only was Echo High known for athletics prowess but their impressive school paper which was released each fortnight, which reminded Izzy, go get the newest edition of the paper tomorrow afternoon, which was when it would be released. It was always fun reading articles written by peers on things that really matter, like about the importance of longer breaks between classes and the advice column. All the really important stuff that really mattered to today's modern teenager.

'So this is what the school looks like so early in the morning,' Izzy chuckled to herself, taking in all the pre-school hours sights. Firstly you could actually see the ground. And it was _so_ much quieter! You could hear the birds chirping and the traffic from the street too.

Izzy pulled out a bottle of water, as took a sip. Sometimes Hannah would joke that Izzy had drunk at least an ocean in her time. She was properly right, but Izzy could help herself, she just loved the wet stuff! As she walked around she noticed a group of girls from the year below, sitting in circle and cutting and gluing colourful pieces of cardboard together. Izzy recognized what they were doing. It was an early morning cram session! How did Izzy know this? Well, it was normally the situation that she and her friends found themselves in! Between serious Tai, popular Carina, creative Hannah and herself (the care-free one, who loved nothing more than doing nothing!) there was no shortages of disasters and catastrophes, and that was just week-days! She decided not to get started on the week ends which were normally a global phenomenon.

'Like the last project we did,' Izzy thought, getting comfy on the old wooden bench, under a giant leafy tree.

'The secret world of bugs!' Izzy remembered the title, almost cringing at how poorly that went. It was for science too- my worst subject (not including all her other worst subjects). Carina hates bugs, with the exception of butterflies which she was crazy about, so there was no way was she going to study them, so she went off to a place we couldn't make her do that.

I think Hannah was doing something for the school play, or the terms musical or maybe it was the yearly art show, either way at the time so she was super busy, every second of the day.

Yeah, basically it was me and Tai but we don't always get along so well, so we had a fight about how we should do it and present it. We didn't speak for days, the next thing we knew a week had passed and we hadn't done a thing on the project and we only had an hour left! Luckily, Hannah got us together and fixed it all up.

We had to cram it into the first twenty minutes before school, to get it done that was properly the hardest project we've ever done. We got alright, well, by my standards anyway, I'm fine with the comment could do with improvement by more research and time spent on the project.

Tai was really annoyed at that and she did extra good on the next project to make up for that boo-boo. Hannah and Carina were glad that it was over and they past. I'd say we did pretty well for a twenty minute job!

Izzy had to giggle at the memory, it was so silly! Plus it was all part of school life. Fall down to get back up again. 'I just hope we can work well on the next project! What ever it will be!'


	3. Tai's the word

Disclaimer: I still don't own w.i.t.c.h. but if Disney wanted to donate it to me I wouldn't argue! my OC'S are mine!!!

Chapter Three

Tai wandered through the rusty iron school gates. The sky was perfectly blue, not a cloud in sight. It looked like something off a postcard that people send from tropical utopias. Perfect skies were always the setting to perfect days. Tai tried to think about what could spoil today…

"Oh no!" Tai thought, alerted. Her sporty sneakers stopped on the manicured green grass she swung her bulky bag off her shoulders, skillfully and pulled out a notebook. She had science and according to the course outline, the class was starting a new topic today, Tai groaned. And Mrs. Walden was a tough teacher. No experiments until all the work in the book were done. Mrs. Walden was properly one of the least popular teachers at school, because of the work she gave to her classes. It was going to be a really long hard science topic.

'Where are my friends today?' Tai thought, adjusting the strap from her super heavy book bag. Maybe she didn't really need to carry all those extra books but Tai was more than willing to carry them if it meant best grades in her classes. Tai figured her best shot to finding her friends was on the old, wooden bench under the giant green maple tree, it was a good spot to sit when it was hot because it was shady and cool. She headed for there. And Izzy will be wearing the denim mini skirt that she always wears with a breezy top and Carina will be wearing something fashionable and pretty. Either green or pink, those were her 'signature colours'.

Carina and Izzy, also known as the best friends were there, sitting on the bench reading the latest fashion magazine, from one of the news stands that was on every corner on the way to school. Tai wiped some sweat off her forehead. The temperature was already crazy. It was always hot in Lommer City. The sun was always out and the days were almost always long.

"Why are you guys reading those magazines?" Tai asked, leaning over the back of the bench, without saying hello. She had never liked those magazines, any of them. She didn't really see the whole point of make-up and latest trends on skinny models, on colourful glossy pages. They always made Tai feel out of place. She was more confident on the soccer field than the bathroom! And the only colours she bothered with were yellow and red. If Tai went anywhere nice it was lip gloss, and if it was fancy maybe a little mascara. She knew half the girls today at school were wearing more than that! The only reason she looked at those magazines was for the bits about health and fitness, stuff to do with food myths and maybe if they had a sporty fashion shoot that Carina would point out to Tai to see if she might like something, which sometimes she would.

Tai was more into sport and achieving high grades. After those two things, who had any time left? Tai was always studying, after school and weekend mornings! She always made sure she got the top marks in the class. But Tai's true passion was sport and athletics, mainly soccer but also volleyball. Tai was one of the best athletes in the school! At least she hoped so.

"Morning Tai," Carina said, looking up at Tai and shielding her eyes from the sun behind Tai.

"Morning Tai, oh my gosh I love that dress!" Izzy cried at the page, she didn't even look up.

"Oh, what dress? Oh, that red one's cute, but red's not really your colour red, maybe they have one in blue?" Hannah said, appearing out of no where, like she was carried with the wind almost. Hannah had a puzzled look on her mango coloured skin, she was trying to picture that dress on Tai. One day Tai wanted to know how she did that, appearing out of no where trick, it could come in handy. Hannah took her bag off her shoulders and placed it on the bench and looked at the magazine. Tai looked over her shoulder to look at the red dress.

Tai frowned at the smiling model with long black hair and perfect make up. The dress that Izzy was looking at was not Tai's style; Tai didn't like pretty dresses and frills. She had a real sporty practical sense of style, jeans and shorts or tracksuits with loose fitting tops and sports shoes were the only things in her closet. She never wore skirts or dresses. That was an other thing that made her and Izzy different. Now that Tai thought about it, did she and Izzy have anything in common?

"Did you hear, there's a new girl coming to school today? She's completely new to Lommer City! How cool is that? We have to be nice to her guys" Hannah spoke up, this was so off the original topic Tai thought, slightly amused. Tai had to worry about Hannah's health, it was definitely not normal to be that happy or nice all the time.

"And a new topic in science!" Tai announced, making sure they got the hint that they needed to work harder this term if they wanted a good semester report.

"I hope we can work together for this one," Izzy moaned. Tai nodded and Hannah and Carina blushed, looking away, they got the hint. Izzy didn't, she never got it. Out of all of them, Izzy had the lowest marks, not because she was dumb but because she never studied or thrived to do better in her studies. To be better than anyone else in the class, this was what Tai aimed for every day.

Tai had the best marks out of all of them so she sometimes tried to get the others to study or help them out when she could. After all they were her closest girlfriends. She couldn't let them suffer.

Tai looked up, away from the celebrity gossip page and noticed Sergio's shaggy dark blue black hair in the crowd heading towards the old worn out, used and abused stairs. He was on Tai's soccer team and had rung last night to tell her that training this morning had been cancelled, due to the fact that the coach was too ill with some sort of virus to make it to practice tonight, but like usual they ended up talking 'til late about who knew what. Sergio was a good friend. Maybe she'd go say hi. She should see if he wanted to squeeze in some practice after school, or some other time with her. After Tai, Sergio was definitely the second best player on the team and Echo High. Nor was he too bad looking, Tai confessed secretly to herself. That thought was completely locked away in her mind, where no one would find it. That was properly a good thing. They'd properly make her dress up or something.

She couldn't picture herself whispering to her gal pals as she walked down the school corridors, only thinking about her cutest crushes and what she'd wear tomorrow. Yeah, she'd have her short brown hair in pig tails and wear a pink dress. Tai almost cried with laughter as she thought about it. It was just too funny. That would be a good prank, hey! Tai lit up. That's a good idea! She snapped out of her mind and looked at her friends.

Izzy tossed the magazine into her bag as the bell went, to go to class.

"Come on, we better go," Izzy said, standing up and stretching her arms.

"Meet you in class, I'm going to go say hi to Sergio before period one," Tai said waving as she dashed off to the stairs that lead to the math rooms.

She could hear Carina whispering "Is it just me or does Tai like Sergio a tiny little bit?" She asked the girls, with a little bit of a giggle.

Tai turned around and saw Hannah and Izzy grinning and nodding in agreement.

Tai shook her head, she'd have to go clear that up with them later, she definitely didn't like Sergio that way, and he was just a friend.

But she had a nagging doubt about her friends, she knew them well, and between the three of them anything was possible what were they going to do to her?


	4. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own w.i.t.c.h (original) I do own Wanna (name of own creation), Izzy Tai, Carina and Hannah.

P.S fixed the writing, now it's not squat.

Chapter Four

Carina was late again. She hurried into her science class. She shouldn't have stopped to talk to Tully because now she was so late. Tully was the biggest gossiper in school. Nothing happened to anyone in this school without Tully knowing.

"Sorry, I'm…" Carina started, as she almost fell into the lab. No Mrs. Walden in sight. Carina looked harder, no teacher for sure! She sighed with relief. Her classmates were sitting and talking loudly. That meant only one thing, late teacher! How late the teacher would be… no one knew but everyone knew that whatever the reason or punishment would be, you can get away with loud talking and no work for a short period of time! As she walked in trying to fix her hair, which she spent ages on that morning as she stared at her reflection in the gold framed mirror that hung in her bedroom that morning, it must have messed up as she ran to class. She sat in her spot between Hannah, Tai and Izzy.

"Where's Mrs. Walden?" Carina asked, trying to get comfy. It was impossible. These stools where made to be uncomfortable.

"She hasn't shown up yet," Tai said shrugging her shoulders.

"You should look in the back at the very end, it's the new kid," Izzy whispered quickly changing the topic as she turned and pointed at the new kid, her new nickname. She had curly crimson hair and big emotional brown eyes.

"Aw, one of you should go over and ask her to sit with us," Hannah said, cheerfully, her pigtails bouncing.

"I'll go," Carina offered. She got up and smoothed down her short green skirt.

She went to the back where the girl was sitting.

"Hi, I'm Carina, Are you new?" She said, trying to be super friendly.

"Yeah, I'm 'the new kid'. My name is Wanna- don't ask," She said, smiling awkwardly.

"Wanna… That's a nice name!" Carina grinned; she had never heard that name before, and she knew many names. Wanna shrugged, a little embarrassed.

"So, why'd you sitting up the back? Only the misfits and trouble makers sit up the back, and you don't look like either of those, so come sit with me and my friends! Hannah's dying to meet you," Carina said. It was true all the way to her locker she was talking about the new kid! What was she like? Where was she from? Was she nice? What did she look like? It hadn't ended. Wanna blushed, but grinned, "

Yeah, that'd be nice," She said, as Carina picked up Wanna's new books, pencil case and file.

Carina placed Wanna's books on the dirty grey bench and pulled out a stool, no one could ever say that Carina never took care of her guests. Her mother worked in one of the most famous, expensive hotels in Lommer City, organizing prestigious parties, formal events and corporate gathering. Treating guests with good matters and perfect hospitality ran in her blood!

"Look who decided to join us!" Carina said grinning, as Wanna smiled.

"I'm Izzy, and these are Hannah and Tai!" Izzy introduced herself and the other two.

"I'm Wanna," She said, sitting down next to Hannah.

"So what are we doing for science? Is it easy?" Wanna asked, some of her shyness had worn off. Looks, like she's good at starting conversation when she wants, Carina thought amused, taking mental notes in her head. She kind of expected it to be really awkward and quiet, asking the usual 'new kid' questions.

"We're starting a new topic, now," Hannah said kindly.

"I wish science was easy it's the hardest subject of them all!" Izzy moaned her head in her hands.

"No, it's not. You just don't study very hard," Tai said, not looking at Izzy.

"I study at all?" Izzy asked, glaring at Tai. "Uh," Wanna said, not to sure what to say next.

"Don't worry they fight like this _all_ the time, technically it's normal," Hannah nodded. Hannah knew what normal was? "And don't worry about the new topic. It's got to be easier than chemistry," Carina said easily, putting her manicured hand on Wanna's tiny shoulder. Wanna and Hannah giggled.

"And when ever you need any help, you just call, you got that?" Carina winked at Wanna.

"That's nice, thank you," Wanna said, her big brown eyes looked a little watery.

"Yeah you got mother Carina's wing over you," Izzy pulled away from the argument with Tai.

"Yeah, that's the girl that has difficulty taking care of herself," Tai said, pointing out the obvious.

"Aw, but then it's sweeter she's taking care of someone over herself," Izzy started the fight again. Wanna went back to being shocked.

"I'll repeat what I said before, this is technically normal," Hannah confirmed, nodding her head she her high black pigtails bounced madly around her face.

"Is there a teacher coming or not?" Wanna asked, looking around.

Suddenly there was a soft click, like someone softly shutting a door. Carina and the class turned their heads.

"Sorry I'm late. I got a little lost on the way here," This guy was a major hottie! He had long brown hair tied back by black elastic. Shorter layer bits felled into his eyes, which were light brown. Carina noticed he had a piercing in his right ear. It was a beautiful sapphire gem which was held there by silver wire.

"What a babe!" Carina said softly to her friends.

"Gorgeous," Izzy whispered. "But he's a teacher," Hannah added, confused.

"He's so hot- what does it matter?" Tai sighed. 'Hmm, what happened to dear Sergio?' Carina wanted to demand.

Wanna went silent.

"That popular guy in the front of school was hotter," Wanna blushed.

"Did I say that? Out loud?" She looked shock.

"Yes, actually you did," Tai grinned. Wanna blushed even more. The teacher hushed the class down. He was starting to talk. "Your teacher, Mrs. Walden is away. Her aunt in Ireland is very sick. She wanted to go see her" He explained, taking out a folder.

"This is good! I believe you are starting a new topic," he said grinning. He pulled out a wad of light green pieces of paper. Carina recognized them as this topics program. That was basically a sheet of paper that told everyone what they were doing each week, roughly. The teacher started handing them out but when the teacher got to Wanna he stopped and stared then moved on.

"Oh no, I've only been here, twenty minutes and I'm already in the teachers bad books! How did this happen?" Wanna moaned covering her face with her hands and whimpering.

"No way, I bet you he… uh, well. Mh? I really don't know?" Hannah tried to some up with a decent explanation but couldn't. Wanna made more awkward whining noise. Carina put her hand on Wanna's shoulder.

"If it gets so bad, you could move town again," Carina offered.

"I was beginning to really like Lommer City too," Wanna protested.

"Of course you do, we live here!" Izzy winked, trying to lighten the mood with jokes and humor.

"Okay, class attention back here, I know you're really dying to start the topic but it can wait for me!" He said. Carina thought she heard one of the girls in front of whispering,

"This guy is a joke!" Her friend raised his hand.

"Aren't we going to do any work?" He protested against the teacher.

"Nah, it's my first day, and I really just like the sound of my own voice," He said jokingly, than his beautiful face went serious.

"Seriously there's plenty of work up ahead. Take it easy today," He said, smiling. Carina couldn't help but feel that line was directed at her and her friends.

"So what do you think of the new science teacher?" Tai asked, as she unwrapped a chicken and salad roll. Izzy swallowed some sushi before she spoke,

"I think he's good, science might have turned around," she said, before putting more sushi in her mouth. Carina nodded in agreement and dug into her own lunch, which was creamy cold pasta salad with herbs. Wanna and Hannah came and sat down at the plastic table they were sitting at which happened to be under the oak tree.

"Hey, so how'd you find the cafeteria selection?" Izzy asked, sipping on water which she had stuck a lemon wedge in giving the liquid a zesty, bitter taste. Personally Carina preferred something sweeter but Izzy liked it so that was fine.

"It's pretty good, it was much better than my old school, this school actually offers salad, pasta, fruit and water," Wanna commented picking at a fruit salad she had picked for 'dessert'. She stuck a piece of watermelon in her mouth.

"Why what did your old school offer?" Tai asked, curiously.

"Well, it was mainly deep fried salty stuff," Wanna said, unwrapping a sandwich which Carina noticed was salad and tuna. "Ew," Izzy said, disgusted by the selection.

"That's gross," Tai agreed. That was strange that they agreed on the same thing. But deep fried stuff for lunch everyday was gross. Carina practically lived on fruit and pasta so there was no way she would have survived Wanna's old school.

"Well, we have hot chips and mini lolly bags too," Hannah argued. Typical, Hannah always had to go for both sides.

"Yeah, but that's if anyone wants something like that. Plus there's only a few lollies in that bag," Tai competed.

"Well, I really like the selection here. It's got healthy yummy options with a few one off items. I think the best part is that we can eat outside," Wanna added, they all just guessed that there was no outside lunch area back in Wanna's old school which would have been terrible. Where would the kids have been able to get fresh air, and look at the pretty flowers? Carina ate some more of her lunch, enjoying the great outdoors, and the big old green trees that decorated Echo High.

"So Wanna what do you have next?" Tai asked, scrunching her rubbish into a little ball and leaving it on her tray. Wanna pulled out her time table and studied the A4 white piece of paper,

"Erm, I have English," Wanna said.

"Bo-oring!" Izzy hollered, she was so loud that the people around were looking at them. Carina was so embarrassed. Yeah people looked at her, but never because of an overly loud friend. Everyone blushed and Izzy laughed, awkwardly. Caring figured that she hadn't intended to be that loud. Just then the lunch bell rang. Was it already over? Didn't lunch just start? Carina shook her head and started putting things back into her bag.

Izzy's hand went to grab her water but her shaking hand knocked it over, making the water spilled over the table, over everyone's half eaten lunches. The girls moaned and tried to avoid getting wet as the water dripped onto the grass beneath their table. Carina noticed Wanna's top got soaked and Tai's sporty sneakers were soggy.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I'll clean it up," Izzy said, apologizing and looking for napkins to clean the mess up with.

"It's alright it's not your fault!" Wanna said, trying to make Izzy feel better. It properly worked; it didn't take much to make Izzy feel better.

"Do you want me to go get more napkins?" Tai offered.

"Alright, oh, why doesn't this mess just… evaporate?" Izzy moaned as she waved her hands over the table.

Suddenly the table vibrated, making a soft humming noise. What was going on? Carina thought, curiously. Then the water began to bubble and steam up. In a few seconds all the water and evaporated and taken away by the wind. All five girls faces where shocked and their eyes large.

"Izzy, um… what just happened and how did you do that?" Wanna asked, managing to actually say something. Suddenly everyone got thinking.

"You better hope no one noticed that!" Tai shrieked at Izzy. Luckily they were all to busy hurrying to their next period to notice. Izzy shook her head,

"I didn't mean to do that! It just happened!" Izzy cried back, shaking. She fell to the ground. Everyone leaned in and started saying comforting things. "

It was properly just a one off," Hannah said, covering up the weirdness that was beginning to happen.

"No, it happened this morning too! The cold water turned hot!" Izzy said, confessing the truth as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I think I understand, Izzy. Sometimes, things that are unexplainable happen? What else can we say? I don't think anyone here understood what just happened" Wanna said, patting Izzy on the shoulder, who wiped her eyes dry. "So strange things are happening?" Hannah said, spookily.

"Let's let this slide and keep our eyes open?" Wanna offered.

"For what?" Tai retorted. Carina knew that they all know what but no one wanted to say it. Was this… was this magic? She thought. She shivered at the word. These things didn't happen for real. Or did they?

How embarassing and strange right??? If I were Izzy I'd move town!


	5. Hannah's Idea

Disclaimer: Don't own w.i.t.c.h. but I've started saving money to buy it!!! (MWAHAHAHAHA!) own oc's.

Chapter Five

Hannah ran towards the front door of the school. Not just because it was the end of the school day, or that her history teacher told the class there was a pop quiz tomorrow or that the lunch special tomorrow was… urgh, Mystery meat. Nope, she had fabulous news to tell her friends and the new girl who had hung out with her group all day. Hannah wasn't too sure about the others, but Hannah liked the new girl, Wanna! She had an awesome name at least she thought so.

As soon as Hannah ran outside she felt the breeze. It made her high bouncy pigtails blow wildly in every direction. It tickled her cheeks as it flew over her face, taking away some of the heat of the day. It also propelled her forwards, as she ran ahead to where she spotted her friends standing near the gates, the place her and her friends met after school almost everyday.

"Hey!" Hannah greeted her pals with happiness and glowing cheeks. Why was she so happy? Well, school was over and she had a great idea!

"You took your time!" Tai said with her arms crossed over her blue and red t-shirt, her eyes frowning. Hannah gave her a look that said, 'Aren't you meant to be somewhere now?' of course she kept those thoughts to herself. The biggest reason was to keep the peace.

"I was looking at the message board! Look what I found!" Hannah held up the colourful sheet of paper. Hannah grinned, as she flapped the sheet in front of her girlfriends' eyes, flapping wind into their faces.

"We can't see it if you keep waving whatever it is," Tai scowled, holding Hannah's wrist so she could stop moving.

"Don't you have soccer practice now?" Izzy said, irritated obviously ticked off at Tai.

"It got cancelled," Tai spat back obviously ticked off at Izzy. Hannah shrugged whatever. Their next argument can wait a minute or two.

"It's an advertisement for the carnival coming next week! They're from Eastern Europe! They have performances and cotton candy and rides and prizes!" Hannah said, almost bursting with excitement.

"But no carnivals have ever been to Lommer City before, why now?" Carina asked, pausing from texting.

"Who cares, carnivals are lame," Tai said.

"No, I think it sounds like fun!" Izzy grinned, up for the night out!

"And lots of people will be there- by people I mean cute boys!" Carina said, placing an arm over Izzy. She and Izzy giggled, secretly, when Izzy and Carina teamed up no boy stood a chance against their irresistible charms.

"Wanna, are you interested in coming too? It's gonna be wicked!" Hannah grinned bouncing up and down, getting really exited, until a strand of hair poked her in her in her brown almond shaped eye.

"Alright, I don't see why not," Wanna said, taking jumper off and stuffing it into her orange and yellow tote bag.

"Tai… going to change your mind, we're all going," Carina said, trying to sound tempting.

"Only if I don't have any tests or big matches the next day, I will come," Tai said, lightening up a little. Her shoulders dropped and she grinned, looking a lot more comfortable. Hannah returned the smile, what fun she thought.

Carnival style had always interested her, lots of things interested her. But the big tent, vivid colours, wacky people and crazy rides were so exiting. This thing was going to be a blast! Hannah giggled at the thoughts of eating colourful cotton candy, winning giant teddy bears at the side show games, riding the scary rollercoasters until they felt sick and clowns walking around the fairy lit grounds. Plus this totally counts as out of school time bonding with Wanna. Hannah seriously thought Wanna was the best. Tai might not think so but Hannah could tell Wanna was creative and artistic, kind of like her and she couldn't wait to find out if she was right.

Hannah left her mind to enter silence, no one was talking just looking awkward, now what? Hannah had an idea.

"Okay, fine! I'll speak! We should show Wanna around, take her to the best places in Lommer City!" Hannah grinned, no matter when or where Hannah could always have an idea.

"Oh, we should take her to Gliation Street- that's the best place for shopping!" Carina said, offering the first idea. Gliation Street was the most popular street for shoppers. It was fully of trendy department stores and cute boutiques everything from stationary to sports wear from big designers to bargain finds. If you got it from Gliation Street it was 'in'. But there weren't only shops, but cute café's and exquisite restaurants too. It was a popular spot for anyone to meet up with people after school or work or on weekends. Whether it be for a drink or a meal or a spree.

"And Fig Bay Park, it's the biggest greenest park out of all the parks in Lommer!" Tai said. Fig Bay Park, another great spot to go take Wanna. Fig Bay Park, a giant leafy green place full of benches to sit on and trees to relax under. The grass was cut short regularly so the smell of fresh cut grass filled the crisp air, just one sniff and all your troubles were gone. It was popular for families to have a picnic or play outdoor and dog owners with energetic dogs. And there were lots of boys out and about playing sports and being boys. It was full of colourful flowers too.

"And the Justing Beach, the one we go to! Were the cute boys are and pretty rock pools!" Izzy leapt in. Ah, Justing beach, Hannah thought. Kind of secluded by rocks, it was calm and relaxing and very popular among teenage girls who just want nothing more than forget their troubles and float in the water. There were rock pools full of marine life and the beach was covered with pretty shells. Lately more boys had been coming with their girlfriends or coming to pick up girls. Justing Beach was one of the best beaches in Lommer City Hannah thought. Hannah looked at Wanna who seemed to be happy at the ideas but then spoke up,

"Sounds great, but can we do that by four, that's when I promised my mum I'd be home before she could start worrying that I got lost!" Wanna said, shyly. The others giggled, and nodded they understood the situation.

"Let's go to Gliation Street and get some smoothies and take Wanna home, we can go to the other places tomorrow, or on the week end- there's no rush, right Wanna?" Carina said, trying to make a compromise with the other girls.

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Tai said, finally not fighting.

"A smoothie sounds good right now, I am so thirsty! I heard my mother saying to my Dad say to my sister that this is the longest summer we've had in 30 years!" Izzy said, whipping her forehead with the back of her hand as they walked to Gliation Street.

"No kidding, I'm desperate for winter to cool things off! Plus I got a new idea for a winter jacket, it's going to be brown, with cuts and buttons and it going to be made of suede! " Hannah blabbed on and on.

"Goodie, I can't wait to see it!" Tai grinned. "I'm sure it'll be almost as good as the ones in the boutiques!" Carina said, enthusiastically.

"You make your own jackets?" Wanna asked.

"Yeah, and I even made these pants I'm wearing," Hannah said, modeling the light mint green three quarter pants with soft lemon yellow patches on the knees and trims on the hems.

"Yeah, that's Hannah the budding designer," Izzy grinned, she wrapped her arm around Hannah's shoulder. Hannah smiled modestly, she wasn't that good at sewing but she like designing her own clothes. It was a simple way to express herself in a way that people noticed. Hannah was all about expression and creativity.

"I'd love to see some designs sometime, soon!" Wanna said, opening up slowly.

"I could design you a totally awesome outfit one day too!" Hannah said, already exited at the idea of a new model. She was thinking pastels and cute patterns. Then she thought of something, what if that sounded offensive? What if it had hurt Wanna's feelings? Maybe Wanna would take it as meaning I think she has no sense of fashion? I don't think she looks bad- I like her shorts! Hannah was so embarrassed. Her cheeks went red and she felt her face get warm, she felt her forehead get sweaty.

"No offence to the way you dress now," Izzy said, covering up for Hannah's blunder.

Obviously noticing Hannah's redness, she blushed, Wanna grinned, "None taken," She paused "Hey, what's wrong with the way I dress?" Wanna asked, as everyone stared at Wanna's three quarter grey pants, pink and orange singlet with an orange bow on one sleeve, and on her feet were orange wedges.

"Nothing it's very cute," Carina said winking and patting Wanna's shoulder trying to show her support. Carina would always tell someone if they looked good or not. She had excellent taste- in anything, it was her intuition, she had the most amazing intuition, Hannah thought, getting envious, wish I could do that.

Hannah heard Tai sigh behind her. This was properly boring her. Hannah ignored her; she could already hear the sound of people talking and phones going wild and cutlery on china. What was this? They were still a few streets away. She was sure of that. She shouldn't be able to here these things. Not for a little while anyways. Her ears felt a little tingly. She put a hand to her forehead, which had broken out into a cold sweat.

"Hannah, are you alright?" Wanna asked, worried. Everyone turned to face Hannah who began to feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, well, kind of. No, I might skip Gliation Street and the smoothies; I'm going to go home," Hannah said, thinking of health.

"Aw, we could walk you home," Wanna said kindly.

"No, I've got to catch the cable train to go home," Hannah told Wanna, turning around and headed to the cable train station. Along the way questions where in her head, but the main one was what was going on with her?


	6. Attraction

**Disclaimer: ****I'm sure you know I DON'T own, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia or Hay Lin. I own Wanna, Izzy, Tai, Carina and Hannah. **

Chapter Six

"Hi mum, I'm home!" Wanna said, entering their small, new flat. It still smelt a little funny and was seriously under decorated for Wanna's liking. Wanna placed the empty smoothie container in the bin. She wished she had more, she really liked that smoothie, what flavor was it? Must have been called Mango Magic? It was good.

'Wolf' Tofu ran up to Wanna excitedly and sniffed her ankle. Her mother walked into the living room where Wanna was standing.

"Oh, hello honey! How was school?" Wanna's mother asked, wiping her hands on her baby blue blouse, not that you could tell in was originally baby blue because it was covered with big spots of red, green and yellow.

"School?" Wanna repeated. Putting her book bag onto the sofa, actually she almost tossed it. It landed perfectly on the sofa, in the spot Wanna had intended it to land. That was a little strange; she was normally not that fantastic at sport.

"Well, school was a million times better than I thought!" She laughed, practically skipping to the window; she swung it wide open to get some fresh air into the room.

"I met these girls, they were so cool! They're so nice! They showed me around the school and helped me with the cafeteria food and took me to get smoothies at one of the most popular shopping places after school!" Wanna said, giddy with happiness.

"I'm so proud! Aw, Wanna honey!" Her mother gave her a big warm hug. Wanna hugged her back.

"I can't believe you're finally making friends and being happy, you're happy!" She said, sounding like she was teary. When she pulled away, Wanna's top had stains of paint on it.

"Oh, great," Wanna moaned.

"Sorry, Wanna. I'll be more careful from now on," Jessica apologized for her forgetfulness. She went and sat on the big green arm chair.

"So what are the girls' names? What are they like?" She asked, full of curiosity. Sometimes Wanna's mother was like a big child.

"Well, there's Izzy, she's so laid back and easy going. And theirs Tai- she's really sporty and smart although she's really tough on the outside. Oh, and Carina who's really fashionable and confident and the there's Hannah. She's a real daydreamer and she makes her own clothes!" Wanna described all she'd learned about them. She had felt like she knew so much more about them. She walked and stood behind the green sofa.

"Oh, and the best knows is that next week there's a carnival coming to Lommer City and we're all going to go! Isn't that the greatest news ever, mum?" Wanna squealed, full of delight. Her mother turned to her daughter, her blue eyes full of tears.

"You know how much I wanted you to say that? That you have friends? I'm so happy!" She cried, hugging Wanna tightly.

"Um, mum? I'm struggling to breathe," Wanna choked, trying to free herself from her mother's almost suffocating embrace. She pulled away quickly,

"Sorry, baby," She said. "Anyways, I'll quickly clean up and make us some dinner. How about we watch a movie after dinner?" She asked.

"Alright, sounds good! But I have some math's homework I should do but I'll be quick!" She hurried off to her room. This was the greatest thing that had ever happened. Wanna had never been happier, even if she combined all her happiest times before she moved it would not equal her happiness now.

_Beep, beep, beep._ Wanna opened her eyes. The alarm? She thought with her head dizzy and full of confusion. She slammed her fist powerfully onto the annoying clock. She reached out and pulled the clock under the sheets. She jumped out of bed exited by the new school day. She hurried to the bathroom while trying slip her feet into her purple fuzzy slippers at the same time. Of course she failed miserably and crashed down onto the floor.

"Ow," Wanna whimpered, hopping up and running into the bathroom. After the quickest shower in the history of short showers.

She ran her wardrobe, she remembered one day back in her old town, she came home one day and her mother had thrown out all her old clothes- the baggy jumpers and long sleeved shirts and replaced them with nice things that fit. Wanna had cried for hours but now she was grateful for her mother to do this for her. She wanted to look good. Something Wanna never did before. Wanna thought about the outfit for a moment. This was so not her style at all.

She would have never worn this is a million years a few days ago but now she was happy and confident to wear it. Wanna had never worn skirts back home- or bright colours but here she was and never happier in her life. She grabbed her plaid bag, which she hoped she had packed it last night after dinner, and the movie. She started at her reflection.

She couldn't explain why but almost instinctively she reached and grabbed a black rope-like string that hung from her vanity table, which she didn't even know she had. She tried it around her head, under and over her head, almost like she was in a trance; after all she had no idea what she was doing. She tried the knot and she began to feel dizzy. She closed her eyes and shook her head when she opened her eyes she saw… a reflection. But it definitely wasn't her! Or was it?

Like her and her refection there were two sides in her head. The scared part of her was saying that there was no way that she had a magical alter ego out there. Questions running through her mind- a mile a minute, one after the other all stuck in fast forward. Each more complicated than the last. But the other side, the creative side, was thinking, an alter ego in my mirror. This is exiting and special. Something that was beautiful and ugly, scary and exiting, full of happiness and tears, mystery and answers. This was out of the ordinary.

Wanna stared at the face, it was almost like hers. Her eyes were large and emotional but they seemed to have a hidden sparkle in them. Her lips were shiny and pouty. She had the black string was woven in her strawberry coloured hair which had hidden sparkles in it. Her skin was slightly paler. She was way taller than Wanna and much more mature looking. She was wearing a pink midriff baring top with thick gold straps over her shoulders and gold chocker with pink frills on the side. She had black string around her right arm. She had a pink asymmetric skirt which was longer on one side than the other it had what seemed to be a gold belt which was shaped like an 'x'. Wanna gasped when she had indecent flowery wings which were black and glittery green and blue. Wanna stared at her reflection some more. Was this real or fake? A dream or a nightmare? Questions with no answers, more and more.

Then she heard whispering, what should I do? She panicked. She closed her eyes and listened. She began to understand what were saying. _'_

_Listen with your two hearts.'_ One voice said, into her left ear._ 'One that beats for you and one that beats with you. Don't be afraid.' _Another whispered into her right ear._ 'You have more to gain than to loose,' _the other one said. As Wanna paid more attention to the voices, she discovered that they were feminine and high pitched. Not scary but cute and comical! Suddenly Wanna felt dizzy, she went to lift her hand to her head but instead she was dragged to the ground.

Wanna woke up, she shook her head and hoisted her body up off the wooden flooring. She felt really out place, like she didn't belong. Like she had been torn from reality and thrown into a dream and then tossed out. Those feelings didn't last as she realized what was going on. She had to find out what time it was! She scrambled to the bed side table where her, retro style hot pink alarm clock. The hands clearly indicted that there were only seconds until the bell at school rang!

This was perfect. Her second day and she already going to be in trouble! Wanna couldn't believe it! She ran out of her room, in a dash. "Honey, I don't know if you realize but you're going to be late for school," Her mother said, cautiously. Wanna dashed past her mother. She really didn't have time to answer to these things from her mother. Wanna grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and ran out the door.

The sun shone threw the building as Wanna ran down the street, which wasn't so easy in the shoes or skirt she was wearing. Her curls bounced behind her ears as she ran down the sidewalk.

She soon reached her school, sweaty and out of breath. She took out her water bottle and took a big gulp of the pure liquid.

It made her think about yesterday and Izzy's magic event by making the water evaporate! That was freaky. Maybe the girls should have given it more thought? But what possible explanation could there be? They all witnessed it, so it couldn't have been a strange dream. No, it was more than that. Something much bigger than her, something bigger than them.

Wanna soon woke up from her mind and noticed that all the students were in their classes now, as she wondered around the empty halls. She quickly went to her locker and got her books for her next class and then headed for room 408- her history class. She knocked on the brown door before entering.

"Ah, Miss Aurum you decided to show up for class today?" The teacher- Mr. San noted as she tip toed in.

Wanna grinned falsely, "Uh, yes I did and I'm totally ready to learn Mr. San" She said, enthusiastically.

Well, she sort of was ready. As ready as she could ever be to learn about the ancient worlds and difficult dates.

"Please take a seat, then- there's one free next to Darien," He said, Wanna looked at the class, who had a seat free next to them? Her eyes almost fell out of her head when she saw who Darien was. Darien was gorgeous, with shaggy black hair, dark eyes and masculine shoulders. Wanna almost hugged the teacher. She, shy little Wanna got to sit next to… that? Wanna grinned a little and shuffled into the middle row, next to Darien the hunk. Which was Wanna's little nick name for the super cutie!

"Hey, are you the new kid?" Darien asked. This was still the dream. This was not real. This could not be real.

"Yeah, I guess I am. That's my nick name, my real name is Wanna. Wanna West!" She said, smiling. Maybe it would make it easier to talk to this boy.

"Darien Bolton, nice to finally meet you, Wanna. Nice name if you don't mind me saying so, never heard it before" He commented kindly.

"Oh, well, you know," Wanna started before a long meter ruler landing powerfully on her desk,

"You may have arrived late but not late enough for recess- which is when social chat and gossip are kept!" Mr. San said his voice full of authority.

"Sorry, Mr. San," Wanna whispered as she felt a soft pink blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Believe it or not, you today, will be getting an other project today; this one is due in 2 weeks! Topics will not be chosen by you, I will randomly select them out of a hat. I do not what to read about World War II 14 times, thank you very much" Mr. San said. The class groaned.

"In addition the project will be done in pairs," He informed, pacing up and down the rows of decks.

Partners? Wanna jolted up from her notebook as in, two people working together on one project? I wonder if Darien has a partner in mind? He's technically the only one in the class I know, and he seems hot- I mean nice enough. Maybe if I ask really nicely- and make sure no one is listening… maybe I'll make my move. But I'll have to be quick. I see those eyes on him, already she thought noticing the 14 pairs of female eyes on Darien.

"I'll give you about 3 minutes to pair up and then we'll draw topics out of a hat. Yes, they are all uneven some are harder than others." He warned, crackling as students groaned.

Wanna sighed, Mr. San was an evil teacher.

"Um… Darien," Wanna squeaked, softly. There was no way he heard her. Darien stood up, slowly.

"Um… Darien," Wanna tried to speak up. He turned around and looked at her, she could feel herself heat up.

"Yes, Wanna?" He asked. She worked up all the courage she had and opened her mouth… no stopping now.

"Well, technically you're the only person I met in this class, so I don't know who else to ask but I was wondering if you'd be willing to partner up with me for this project." Wanna spoke quickly and softly. Darien sat back down and grinned.

"Sure, sounds good to me," He smiled at her making her knees weak- if she was standing she would have fallen over.

"Thank you," She whispered, grateful she hadn't mocked her or teased her it would have been easy too. He could have not even replied and picked a much prettier girl but he listened and was kind and that meant a lot to Wanna.

"Thanks for what? I haven't done anything!" He said, shocked. Wanna hung her head, her layers of crimson hair falling into her sweaty forehead.

"For being my partner!" Wanna was going to say but instead she replied,

"Well, I was thinking you'd say no," She said, playing with her hands.

"Well, I wouldn't have said no. I mean you seem nice so it was my pleasure!" Darien said, casually. Wanna's heart felt like it had been let out of a cage. He was nice to her- he didn't ignore her or think she was strange! He was willing to try to like her. Wanna was so happy, she smiled for ages. She was having the best time of her life- she was making friends, and met new people and she had changed her style and found a new happiness and it was real.

Wanna found her way easily to the table she had sat at yesterday. Wanna had not seen any of the girls she met yesterday, well she had seen Tai once this morning- but she was in a rush and hadn't spotted her. Wanna sipped on the juice she got from the cafeteria about 2 minutes ago. She really hoped those girls would show up. She was practically jumping in her seat with nervous and exited feelings. What if they don't show up? Wanna thought curiously almost ready to panic.

"Wanna! Hi!" A voice practically sung. Wanna look up to see Carina and Izzy walking over. Smiling and laughing while trying to balance their lunches, which Izzy was struggling with, Carina took it and carried both trays like an expert.

"I haven't seen you all day! Oh my gosh, did you find the way to your classes okay sweetie? I was thinking about that all morning!" Carina said, sitting down on the blue plastic stool.

"Yeah, I did!" Wanna smiled, happily as Hannah joined the table. Then Tai came and sat down and the girls started chatting happily.

"Hey, Wanna did you just get a project this morning? I heard for someone that they got one," Tai asked, curiously sipping at some water.

"Yeah, history! It's a pair's one," Wanna smiled, not spilling all the beans, she wanted to work up to it.

"Aw, poor you babe! Who'd you end up with? Some one good I hope!" Izzy said, leaning in.

"Um, well, I paired up with… Darien!" Wanna whispered his name. All four girls shrieked and giggled.

"Darien the hottie? Oh my gosh Wanna, you go girl! How'd that happen? I want all the details," Carina demanded, smiling so much her prefect white teeth almost blinded Wanna's eyes.

"Well, I got here late- really complicated story and the seat next to him was free so I…" Wanna got interrupted.

"A seat was free next to Darien? That's amazing!" Hannah said, shocked. Tai waved a hand in front of Hannah to indicate to her to be quite.

"Anyway, the teacher said about the assignment and I didn't know who else to ask so I just asked him, he was next to me and he said 'hi' so he seemed nice," Wanna said, leaving out the embarrassing bits of information. No need to relive those moments.

The four girls shrieked again.

"Wanna, I am impressed! You are amazing! Do you know how many girls want to be in your spot?" Izzy asked, smiling. "Yeah, enjoy the two weeks- make them mean something!" Tai said, before digging into lunch. Wow, they actually seem proud of me. I can't believe it she thought as she danced in her chair squealing with delight. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing at all.

**Aw, it's so cute that good things are happening to Wanna!!! (Duh! I'm the writer, I can make anything happen!) **

**I update when I feel loved, so share the love and review, if I feel loved, I will share it by updating! lol. Can you tell I'm bored??? **

**Ok, Peace and Love to all. RxR. **


	7. Plant attack

**Man, the disclaimer gets**** boring after a while. **

**Disclaimer: same as chapters; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Is that good enough? It better be cause that's it. **

Chapter Seven

Carina opened the door to her posh, antique filled house. She decided the best option would be to sneak into her room, if anyone saw her- she wouldn't have a moment's peace to herself for the rest of the day. If her mother saw her, she would be going to a fancy restaurant opening. And if her sister saw her, she'd be playing dolls for the next three hours. Her father- well, he wouldn't be home until six or seven.

So it was just the females in the house for now.

Carina tip toed up the stairs, clinging to the posh railing. Carina noticed on the table next the stairs- the one with her mother's organizer on the varnished red wood table. There was a golden painted frame with a mirror above it. On the table was also a deep blue vase with a dying yellow gerbera in it. Carina gasped at its sagging petals. She sighed as she brushed her hand over the flower.

However she needed to go to her room. She opened the door which unlike most teens was not covered with posters- in fact none of Carina's walls had posters up. She took her books out of her bag and placed them on her book shelf- next to the desk. Carina then threw her pink and blue bag into her wardrobe.

Before she went to the dresser, on it was her most treasured possession. Her bonsai tree, which was a miniature cherry blossom tree. It was a gift for her last birthday from her parents- apparently the tiny tree came from Japan itself! She took care of it everyday to make sure the tree was healthy and live for a long time.

There was a quite knock on the door.

"Come in," Carina said.

"Hey, honey! You sneaked in her so quickly. So, how was your day?" Her mother asked, slipping into the room.

"School, oh. You know same as yesterday," Carina smiled, she fiddled with some books on her desk.

"I have to arrange some flowers for some wedding reception. Anyway, want to come with me to pick some flowers?" She asked. Carina felt giddy, make flower arrangement? She loved picking flowers.

"Okay, sure!" Carina said.

Carina sniffed in the scents of the fancy flower shop. The smells of roses, lilies, hibiscus and orchids. Colourful wrapping paper decorated the floor and tables.

A middle aged lady wearing a cotton blouse and sophisticated beige pants with a mint green apron tried over her clothes. Her light brown hair tied in a high bun and square glasses on the edge of her nose. She looked exactly like a florist.

"Hello, my name's Tiffany- can I help you or are you just browsing?" She said, in a light friendly tone.

"Yes, I need about 50 bouquets of flowers for a fancy wedding reception." Her mother said, in a business tone.

"Yes, we should be able to do that, what flowers do you have in mind?" She said, grinning. Carina was busy looking at the potted gerberas. Pretty, she thought.

"Aigh!" She cried, as she felt a vine like… _thing_ creeping up her ankle. She turned around and saw a vine from a pot plant on the floor around her ankle. She stepped away, but tripped and fell onto the floor with a thud. She whimpered in pain (and fear) a little.

"Carina?" Her mother cried, when she saw her teenage daughter on the floor she sighed.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Carina said, that was sort of the truth. She was super embarrassed but if she said that her mother would tell her to not be silly. Carina slowly got up, by herself. Her mother and the florist had gone back to looking at arrangements for bouquets. Carina got up, slowly.

Why had a plant attacked her – more importantly how?

"Thanks for coming with me, honey!" Her mother said, kissing her daughter on her head.

"That's alright mum it was nice looking at the pretty flowers!" Carina said, smiling, expect for the evil vine attacking me, but she wouldn't mention that, no that would sound so strange.

"I should go get some dinner ready, right?" Her mother smiled.

"If you want too. I have homework to do and it could take me a while!" Carina smiled, as she headed up the stairs.

She walked past the table next to the stairs then back stepped. The yellow gerbera that was wilting before was now practically smiling! Carina gasped as the flower. She ran into her room slamming the door behind her, leaning against it panting. What was going on? This was not right. This could not be real.

Carina flopped onto her bed, she had finished her humongous homework, and she had enjoyed a healthy dinner with her family. She closed her eyes, if she stayed still she would fall asleep. Maybe she should go to bed. Get an early night that would be good for her.

Carina shot up and got changed into her pajamas. She had green shorts with dark green flowers on them and an old t-shirt white t-shirt with a pink love heart on the chest. She tied her hair up she was going to head to the bathroom when she heard the phone ringing.

She turned around and rushed to grab the phone that sat on her desk. She noticed that caller ID was Hannah.

"Hey Hannah what's going on?" Carina asked, sitting on the long chair at the end of her bed this was so relaxing.

It was her favorite piece of furniture in the whole house! It was cream and looked like one of those chairs that ancient goddess' lounged on all day while being fed or worshiped. The fabric was also super soft and it was covered in pillows which added to the comfort factor. The fact that she was in her pajamas totally mellowed her out.

"We are so going to the carnival tomorrow night! I don't care if we have to sneak out!" Hannah blurred out. She sounded angry but she was just joking- everyone who knew Hannah knew that.

"What? Who isn't coming?" Carina asked.

"Huh? No, Wanna and Izzy are coming, I still have to call Tai, again- I already called but they were having dinner so I skipped to you!" Hannah explained.

Carina could picture Hannah in room, Carina knew was a total mess because that's the way Hannah was.

"So can you come? Please say yes," Hannah begged, Carina could tell her eyes were big and watery, even though she couldn't see her.

"Sure, it could be heaps of fun!" Carina grinned, smiling to herself.

"YESSS!" Hannah screamed. Carina fell off her chair onto the coffee coloured floorboards with a thud. Carina picked up the phone that fell next to her, she could hear Hannah's father in the background.

"Hannah, please! I have a headache! I'm letting you go out tomorrow night, so please be quiet for me now," He said.

"Carina..?" Hannah whispered.

"Yes?" Carina said, back still on the floor.

"I should call Tai, and sorry about the scream," she said. They said good bye and good night and hung up.

Carina got up and put the phone back. She walked over to the window and looked out. The sky was lit up by stars and buildings. It was so pretty, but Carina knew tomorrow night would be better! It was exiting and Carina was glad that they would be going to the carnival- after all who knew what could happen on a night like that?

**I know who does, ME!!! Cause I wrote it, d'oh! **

**Review and I will update!!! And if you don't, I won't :ppppppppp **

**Peace and love to all**

**Xoxo**

**Berri**


	8. Carnival surprise

**Tai: Berri, doesn't want to do the Disclaimer anymore, so I guess it's up to W.i.t.c.h. to save the day. **

**Berritmmppic **_**(could that be any longer???)**_** does NOT own the original W.i.t.c.h. by Disney she does own this story which is so far from the original it might as well…**

**Berri[overlapping Okay, Tai you're never doing the disclaimer again. **

**Tai: That's what I wanted. **

**Berri: So stubborn. Oh and guess who I updated for!!! **

Chapter Eight

Tai stood at the entrance of the carnival. It was made of metal but it looked like it was old, although the lights around the sign worked. Balloons decorated the grounds with bright colours not that the grounds need to be coloured any brighter. People were everywhere and there were more games than there were events at the interschool sports day! And those rollercoasters made bungee jumping look simple! Tai had too admit she was impressed.

"This is…" Wanna started. Tai looked at the new girl, Tai admitted that she was growing on her. She looked really pretty with the fairy lights blinking in her face, giving her face an out of this world appearance. She was wearing a short charcoal grey dress with stripy black and white tights with black ankle boot on. She had her hair down with its natural curl.

"Totally awesome," Izzy shrieked, finishing Wanna's sentence for her. Tai looked at Izzy; she too had the same out of this world appearance as Wanna. She had a blue layered mini skirt on and black top with a big blue beading on the strap. If that wasn't crazy enough she wore black wedges and lacey knee high socks, which were also black. She wore blue dangle earrings and bangles.

"The most amazing…" Hannah started. Tai then looked at Hannah; she was dressed completely differently yet again. She was wearing a violet bolero with beading and glitter, with a plum coloured dress underneath and black three quarter plants under the dress. She had black mid calf boots on. Her hair was in the traditional style with purple chopsticks in the buns.

"Thing I have ever seen!" Carina finished. She had a short dark green dress on and black shiny thigh high socks on and black strappy wedges on. Her hair tailed down her back like a cape. Some how we all match Tai noticed as she looked at her own outfit. She had black jeans with a red scarf around her hips, it almost looked like a mini skirt though. She had black flat shoes on and a red halter neck. It was almost as if we planned it Tai thought amused. But she knew that they all just rocked up here dressed as they wanted to be dressed. Who would have thought that five so different girls would have come dressed matching?

Tai smiled proudly at her friends.

"So what are we going to do first?" Tai asked, glancing at her friends. They gave each other mischievous glances.

"I think I we go on all the roller coasters 'til we hurl then go crazy with the candy!" Hannah said, reading her friends' minds.

"Oh yeah!" Wanna cheered, as they all dashed into the carnival.

"Oh, I feel so sick!" Carina moaned after the fourth rollercoaster ride.

"I think I know how you feel," Wanna said, looking a little green.

"Okay fine! Let's get cotton candy!" Hannah cheered.

The girls sat eating carnival food and talking about how much fun this was. Tai turned her wrist to show her the time.

"Whoa! Time really does fly when you're having fun! It's been three hours already," Tai said.

"I'm not surprised the Triple Treat rollercoaster line was really long," Wanna said, before putting a pretzel in her mouth.

"Hey, let's go on the Ferris wheel, please oh please oh please!" Hannah begged.

"I don't see why not," Izzy said.

"Because it's a lame ride!" Tai moaned.

"Aw, come on we've already been on pretty much all the rollercoasters! Let's do something different!" Carina argued back.

"I was joking, I knew that," Tai said. "

Careful Tai or your face may crack!" Izzy said, sipping her lemonade.

"Come on there's millions of rides and games waiting for us tonight you can fight tomorrow!" Wanna said, before the whole situation turned into a screaming match.

"Okay! Hall of mirrors anyone?" Carina giggled as they dashed off.

About ten rides, twenty side show games and millions of giggles later, the girls were back drinking soft drink and eating junk food. Tai looked behind the food booth, there was a tall thin guy peeking around the corner, at what? Tai was just staring until Izzy butted in.

"What's the time, Tai?" Izzy asked.

"Time? Oh, um… almost 11 wow," Tai said.

"Definitely one more ride then I have to go home or my parents will totally ground me," Izzy said, as the others nodded. Wanna pointed to an old looking dark house with freaky noises.

"Haunted house?" She asked as they all got up and hurried over the dirty grounds to the big, looming castle.

"Wow! It looks freakier close up!" Izzy claimed.

"It's all fake!" Tai pointed out to Izzy.

"So, five of you?" a voice from the booth said, making the girls freak out a little.

"Um, yeah," Carina said, and they walked up to the booth.

"Here you go, have fun," Tai knew this person…

"Science teacher… with no name," Hannah commented.

"Huh? Did I forget to tell you girls that? Oh, just call me Adam. Mr. Adam whatever," He said.

"Whatever huh?" Izzy joked. "What are you doing here?" Wanna asked, curiously.

"Working, earning money. It's not easy y'know," He said, pointing out the obvious.

"That's what my dad says," Hannah laughed.

"Yeah, why don't you go in and have some fun?" He asked, jerking his thumb to the looming wooden doors. The girls waved and headed into the dark castle.

"This is super spooky, guys," Carina said, holding onto Wanna's skinny arm, there was green slime dripping from the corners of the room and other gross looking stuff on the walls. The castle had annoying holes in the floors, and the girls kept tripping over them because it was so dark they couldn't see them. It was dead silent- you could hear a needle drop. It literally felt like the calm before a storm.

"You think?" Tai asked, sarcastically.

"More importantly, where are we? How many floors were there? How do we get out of here?" Wanna asked, making things seem worse.

"Let's go back the way we came?" Izzy asked.

"That could work," Hannah said, they all nodded. They walked back to the old door, Izzy and Tai tried pull on the handles to open it.

"It's locked- how can that be?" Izzy asked, confused.

"I knew ghost existed in our world!" Hannah said.

"Please don't say that!" Carina begged.

"Let's keep going, it's a ride all rides have to end some where right? It's properly all part if the ride!" Wanna said, she was properly right. Rides aren't known for hurting anyone. This would be fine.

**Berri: But Tai, this isn't a normal ride, now is it? Mwahaha! Yeah I think the audience can predict that cause a.) it's obvious and b****.) it's the title of the story, the haunted castle. DUH! **

**Hannah: And ****so you [the reader know that was an attempt at a cliff hanger. **

**Tai: It's not that good.**

**Berri: It's Fanfiction it doesn't have to be good! And get back into the story, you're meant to be trapped in a Haunted castle. **

**W.i.t.c.h.: DUH! It's obvious from the title. **


	9. The Haunted Castle

**Wanna: ****Berritmmppic doesn't own Disney w.i.t.c.h. **

**Berri: Thanks**

**Wanna: that's okay. **

Chapter Nine

Haunted Castle

I still have no idea what we're doing or where we are, Wanna thought, worried. What if we never find our way out of this castle? Has anyone died in a haunted castle? Wanna wondered as the gang reach a big, old door she and Izzy pushed it open, she walked in first trying to be as brave as she could. As soon as Tai reluctantly walked into the room the door slammed shut with a giant gust of wind, slime and string blew everywhere.

"I don't think this is a ride anymore!" she cried, struggling to stand. Wanna soon fell to the ground.

"Ahgih!" Carina screamed. Wanna looked up, which was properly the worst thing she could have done- apart from entering this castle, of course.

Whatever it was that was looming over the girls was hideous. "Welcome to the Castle of Death- imported tonight from your worst nightmares!" He said, with wide arms.

He had lilac hair that stuck up and white skin and a black mask covering his eyes, which Wanna couldn't see. Bat wings flapped powerfully behind him and reptile tail swished from side to side- easily breaking through the kegs on the side.

"This isn't part of the ride is it? If so I want my money back!" Izzy said.

"No time for jokes," Tai screamed at Izzy, furious. Fighting at a time like this? Only Izzy and Tai could do that- literally. Demon boy lifted his fists up, what was that Wanna thought? His fists glowed black, pitch black and the ground vibrated.

"No," Carina cried, thrusting a hand out. Wanna's eye's grew larger, tiny green vines shot up through the floor boards, wrapping around his ankles, legs, torso and arms. This was getting stranger, Wanna thought- hang on is that even possible?

"Run?" Hannah offered, quietly.

"Oh that's rich, WHERE?" Tai screamed, at Hannah.

"Tai, you being angry is only making this worse!" Izzy screamed back into Tai's angry face.

Why was she fighting her friends, why couldn't she fight Demon Boy- they would be good, Demon Boy would be gone by now if Tai had yelled at him for a while. Wanna had it up to here with all this fighting and strange magic stuff.

"STOP IT!" Wanna yelled at Tai and Izzy, at the top of her voice, louder than anything in the room. Hannah was shocked, she moved to the side... a little to much, knocking into a candle stand In fact the candle stand fell over!

"Uh-oh," Hannah said, her brown almond eyes, large. Wanna looked carefully, they seemed to have gold flecks? No red, red like…

"This is bad!" Carina said, cowering towards the wall. Wanna turned around, the building was slowly catching on fire. The ghost painting on the wall slowly burned, then the curtains, quickly followed by the wooden chair. Slowly it was burning everything in the room, everything felt like it was in slow motion, and the speed was eating away at Wanna.

"This is too easy, well, good bye forever," Wanna looked in front of her, Demon Boy had gotten out of the vines that Carina had created simply by forcing his arms free. The vines burst into green puffy dust that added to the fire. Wanna didn't take her eyes off that boy for an instant. He stepped back into the flames, first a silhouette in the smoke then he disappeared behind the smoke, leaving nothing but fear in Wanna's mind. This can't be happening, we have to do something, she thought as the flames got bigger. Hannah started coughing fiercely.

"Bad, bad, bad, bad!" Carina said, looking white. Wanna felt light headed. No, she thought, why can't we escape? I just want us to get out of here! She screamed in her head. I want to be free, I want to go home. I want to live. Wanna thought as she felt herself fall to the ground.

Wanna felt herself crash onto dirt ground, next too Izzy. She could smell fresh air and candy. And she could taste grass and mud in her mouth? Ew, Wanna whipped her mouth but the taste was still there. They were outside? Had her mind left her body for that time? What happened? They were inside, then… then what? What had happened? Wanna was the first one to get up. She noticed her tight had ripped but she didn't care but too much else was going on right now too care about that. The area was completely empty- in fact the lights were off. The place was pitch black.

"Guys! Where out of there! Get up! We're safe!" Wanna shrieked, pulling Hannah's arm to get her up. Slowly the others crawled to their feet.

"What happened?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know," Carina answered.

"I don't want to know, I just want to go home and forget all about this, now," Tai moaned. Don't worry about that Tai, I think we can all agree on that, even though we know that the truth is something very, very strange and supernatural is happening to us.

**Berri: You think that since the haunted castle bit is over the story would end but no- there's about 5 more chapters of OC goodness! Oh, Already started STORY 2!!! Is that good news or what? **

_**[reader: oh god, no, what do we have to do to get rid of her?**_

**Berri: There's nothing you can do to stop me, Mwahaha!**** Oh, here's a Bio of Wanna if you want to get to know her more than I do! **

**Oh, and you're all properly wondering why no Heatherfield, that's so the portals can be in different places. (My story is based on comic/books not show but there's no w.i.t.c.h. in comic section**** last time I checked anyways) Also there's a little story behind that. It'll be revealed in story 5!!! Yep, I have the whole thing planned out. **

Name: Wanna Anna West  
Nickname(s): none.  
Age: 14 years old  
Gender: Female  
Eye Color: very dark brown, wears glasses but only to read things close  
Hair Color/style: strawberry with strands of light brown/ very curly and short. (shoulder)  
Nationality: Mixed.

Style: Cute, but comfortable. Likes colour and accessories. Also practical clothes.

Birthday/Star sign: 1st January/ Capricorn  
Powers: Leader holds the Heart of Kandracar. Extra ability is understanding any language and being able to talk it. Developed later.  
Hometown: Fadden hills (familiar???) but hated it, moved to Lommer City and loves it.  
Physique: Plump, but not too much if you know what I mean… She's not super athletic but does some physical activities like walking (a lot) and running, some swimming. Eats healthy. Does that help?  
Persona: low self esteem, but rebuilt after coming to Lommer City and meeting I.T.C.H. Hidden deep though she is a good leader because she thinks of her actions carefully. Wanna (in Lommer) is normally a positive person and tries to look on the bright side but finds herself always worrying about the negative and how people will react. Gets over that though (thank the knight in shining armor!!!)

Likes: Writing, very interested in journalism as a career. She likes walking and running. A little interest in art (obvious) but can't really draw herself. Pink and orange are her fave colours. Likes animals but none as a favorite. Wanna likes to read fairytales when she's sad. Favorite subject is English (duh). Favorite food is home made pizza.

Dislikes: obnoxious people (surprise!). Being lazy and doing nothing. Getting chewed gum on her shoes. (A/N: I hate that, so I made it her hate too, is it good to put a little 'you' into the characters???)

Family: Lives with her mother who's an artist originally but moves to Lommer to be an interior decorator. Her father left them at a very young age because of his family (also the one of the causes of her shyness). Wanna has a dog, Tofu and a cat named, River.

Job: Sometimes helps at her mum's office, by filing or answering phones. Later on joins the school paper as the advise columnist.

Crush: Darien Bolton/Olson. You'll find out later (way way way later) why his last name changes, no, Matt Olson isn't his father… oh and he's 15 years old. He was held back a year because oh, you'll find out later why, no he's not an idiot! Although it is tempting!


	10. The Heart of Candracar

**Hannah: Did you know Hannah and Wanna rhymes? It annoys the authoress because she gets confused between the two! **

**Berri: Disclaimer Hannah**

**Hannah: Hannah and Wanna and I.T.C are owned by Berri however not Disney W.i.t.c.h. There's not much difference is there? **

**Berri: plus most of this chapter is 'copied' in a weird way.**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Heart of Candracar**

Hannah dreaded going into science class this morning. What if two chemicals caused a dangerous explosion? Or if the Bunsen burner gets knocked over and burns the school down or worse yet, what if the chalk attacks me? Hannah peeked into the classroom. Tai and Wanna were there already, but they weren't sitting together. Tai was in the middle of the front row re-reading her notes. And Wanna was sitting in the middle row, hunched over the desk, she had a plain purple shirt and jeans on, she was trying not to draw any attention to herself. And there's Carina talking to that group, when something's bothering Carina she talks about it- a lot I know that. Where's Izzy? There she is staring out the window, totally unmotivated.

Great, we're avoiding each other and dealing with this in our own ways. Carina's blabbering, Wanna's hiding, Tai's studying, Izzy's unmotivated and me, well, I'm late because I'm drawing in the art room. What did I draw? Hannah pulled out one of the scrolls she had from art class as she sat down. A house but not any house, a monster house, trying to eat anything and everything by burning it first.

Hannah hated this, if only she and her friends could _talk_ about this after school- even for five minutes. The thoughts made her feel distressed and impatient. But, before she knew it the lesson was over. In fact way over! About 10 minutes after, only five students where in the room; Wanna, Izzy, Tai, Carina and herself, Hannah.

As if they all had the same thought, they looked around. Their eyes seemed dull and lifeless- properly like mine, Hannah thought, miserably.

"I had a strange dream, about a… I think it was a medallion or was it a crystal? I don't know, but it had the answers to all my questions," Wanna spoke softly, but they all heard. She was still looking down her hair covering her face.

"I hear you," Izzy said.

"Me too," Carina added.

"Yeah, I understand," Tai moaned.

"Like this," Hannah took out the other scroll from art. A painting of a beautiful medallion. They all got up and walked over.

"That's it, we all have strange things happen around us and now the same dream and… that fire…" Wanna said, speaking for them all. Before they got any further, the door swung open.

"Whoa! Still here, ladies?" Adam asked, walking back into the room. They all looked at him, with their depressing looks.

"Okay, I know I'm really meant to wait but I can't. You're all so depressed," Adam said, confusing all the girls more than the periodic table. He almost seemed to pull something out from his back… what was it? The crystal! All five girls had shocked looks on their faces.

"I'm more confused with each passing millisecond- even when people are talking!" Izzy said, teary.

"Then let me tell you a story that could help you out," Adam said. Hannah was listening, deaf, scared, exited, happy, sad, full of life and motionless all at the same time. She was glad she was sitting down.

"The universe was a single, immense kingdom ruled by nature," Adam started. "A kingdom that lasted eons. Until…"

No one dared to even breathe. "Spirits and evil creatures learned evil, and this world was divided between those who wanted peace and those who lived on others' pain. To separate halves, The Veil was created. Evil and injustice were banished to the dark side of Meridian, which had once been one of the universe's most powerful worlds. The Veil was taken down quiet a long time ago, but it seems that was a mistake from all the beauty that was restored there it seems from the dimmest corner an evil, life as we know it threatening evil has been born," Adam stopped to take a breathe. But Hannah didn't dare breathe. This was too unreal. This could not be true. This could not be happening… could it?

Adam continued on more, "Before separating for eternity, the universe gave life to the temple of Candracar, in the heart of infinity. There, the mightiest spirits and creatures are on guard. There, the protectors of the Veil reside and there, if you wish, you may journey." Adam finished. Hannah felt like crying, she was that confused.

Other worlds? Temples? Good and evil? Was this a joke? Was this a lie?

"It is not by chance you are here," He pointed at each girl, individually. "You are the new Guardians of the Veil. The most important warriors in a battle that begun started thousands of years ago." Adam said, smiling proudly at each girl. Warriors fighting evil, you say. Hannah thought, actually this sounds exiting! What do we get to do, Hannah thought curiously.

"Veil?" Tai asked with one eye brow raised high of her forehead. Obviously she didn't believe in what Adam was saying.

"The world is made of many worlds, and the Veil is what divides them," Adam said, simply. That could be true; I guess Hannah tried to think about it. He held the medallion up again to remind the girls of what he was talking about. Candracar huh? Hannah thought.

"Sadly not even all the Veil could stop what is happening in Meridian. Evil is clawing at the Veil causing breaks in the fragile surface," Adam said, this seems to be getting bigger and bigger with every breathe Hannah almost considered not breathing but how could she stop the air, then she decided that was a silly idea.

"I don't understand, what does this have to do with us?" Wanna asked, standing up.

"Well, maybe if you listened with your two hearts, you'd be able to find something more. One heart that beats within you the other beside you- the Heart of Candracar!" Adam said, the medallions light got brighter and brighter.

"From now and forever the elements are with you," The light from the Heart, turned a cool, turquoise colour. Hannah thought she could hear waves crushing on the sand, faintly, almost barely there.

"Isadora, for you the power of water will be flowing through you," Adam said, before turning to Tai.

"Tai, for you the challenge of playing with fire!" The globe turned red and Hannah could feel some heat, not much but it was there. Adam turned to Carina, the orb turned green, and Hannah could faintly smell fresh cut grass.

"Carina, for you the power of earth will be there for you," Then, Adam turned to Hannah, she kind of forgot about herself.

"Hannah, for you the power of air will always be around," Hannah felt it, she felt a soft gust of wind on her cheek it tickled her nose and made her want to squeal. Air, I always thought I was most connected to air. Then Adam, turned to face Wanna, who looked shocked.

"I'm scared to know," She said, shyly.

"Then you will find out soon enough," Adam said, talking her hand and placing the Heart of Candracar in it. Wanna's eyes lit up and she glowed from the inside out. Did she like the feeling? Her mouth formed a small smile, so Hannah guessed it must be nice.

"Oh my gosh! We have magic!" Carina squealed, Hannah, looked up- where was Adam? Had he just vanished? Where was he?

"Adam? Where are you?" Hannah cried out loud.

"So, um… anyone know what we're doing?" Izzy asked.

"I didn't know your full name was Isadora!" Wanna said, Hannah knew what she was doing. Avoiding what Adam had said.

Izzy gave Wanna a deadly stare, as if to say 'you tell anyone and you are dead meat!' Wanna stepped back one.

Tai picked up her back pack, swung it over her shoulder powerfully and walked off, in a huff. Not even a 'bye!' All four girls stared at the door Tai slammed on her way out.

"She took that better than I thought she would," Carina said, her hand coiled under her chin making her look smart and cute.

"But, guys, I'm confused about what this means what are we meant to do? How? Why?" Wanna asked. Good questions Hannah thought as they walked out of the school.

"Maybe we need to talk about this sometime?" Wanna said, as they walked out of the school.

"I don't know what about but okay," Hannah said, looking at the sky, she sort of expected herself to raise her hand to block the sun from damaging her eyes but instead she shivered.

"Anyone bring a jacket today?" Carina asked.

"My mum told my Dad that the weather was going to be perfect weather for fishing!" Izzy said, as a gust of wind blew through the leaves of near-by trees. Then the rain started, not just drizzling but pouring. Hannah was shocked, rain and magic? Was this magic? What was she thinking?

**Berri: See what I mean about copied but they wrote it good, plus it's fanfiction so I can do it! Izzy's Profile is below. I know her last name isn't very Greek but oh well, I think it suits her! Sounds like Cucumber which I love. (PLUS it's not like the original w.i.t.c.h. had very accurate surnames… wait yes they did…) But I don't want to steal someone's name!!! **

**Before you read on, I'd just like to say HOW COOL ARE THE NEW POWERS in the w.i.t.c.h. comic! OMG!!! I LOVE IT! Oops, is that a spoiler? SORRY but I NEEDED to say that. **

Name: Isadora Cambert  
Nickname(s): Izzy mainly but sometimes, Is. Call her Isadora and your toast!  
Age: 14 years old  
Gender: Female  
Eye Color: Blue, like the ocean.  
Hair Color/style: Light brown with blue braid, long (to waist)  
Nationality: Mainly Greek but had a grandmother that was Egyptian (named Isadora)

Style: Summery and lots of denim. Likes to wear blue or yellow or green.

Birthday/Star sign: 10th July/ Cancer  
Powers: Water. Extra power is reading minds (not communicating mentally though) and being able to breath under water.   
Team: W.i.t.c.h.  
Hometown: Lommer City, lived there her whole life.   
Physique: Depends what season, is summer she's thin cause she surfs every day but in winter she puts a little on ;p was that bad too say?  
Persona: She's a bit of a surfer chick. She's easy going and laid back (expect with Tai, who she always argues with) and isn't too worried about anything easily. She just goes with the flow a lot and normally doesn't care what others think and sometimes tries to push boundaries. She can also be very mischievous and is very curious.

Likes: Surfing and going to the beach and wind surfing and body boarding. No career in mind as of now but she isn't concerned with that. Blue is fave colour. She likes to cloud watch and let time pass her by. Favorite subject is Cooking. She's a really good cook but her favorite food is seafood.

Dislikes: Being rushed and detention. Tai (80 of the time anyways…)

Family: She has 5 people in her family. Her mother a housewife and her dad, a builder. She has an older sister named Fiona who is 17 and 'perfect' and professional. Little brother Edward (Ed/Eddie) who is only 10 he loves cartoons and candy (together).

Job: Works at a Deli around the corner on Saturday and Sunday for a few hours. (For now)

Crush: You'll meet him later, but he will not stay for long so don't get attached. Then she gets with another character you will meet later.


	11. Hidden Flame

**Tai: I'm doing the disclaimer:: No own Disney W.i.t.c.h. **

**Berri: Plain and simple.**

**Tai: you said it. **

Chapter Eleven

Hidden Flame

Tai stomped up the footpath and slammed the front door to her family's beach house. She was furious, confused and scared. She threw her bag down, just as she did, she heard lightening and pouring rain. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, it was kind of cold. She went into her warm painted room and grabbed her blue track suit jacket to wear over the orange and red t shirt she wore to school that day. She didn't even bother to even put her school books away, which she always did. She was too angry now anyways, homework would have to wait!

She went into the kitchen to find her older brother sitting at the dark brown wood table eating crackers with cheese spread. Tai knew her father didn't like them, he always went on about how expensive they were compared to how much it cost to make them and that he could make better cheese spread. But Tai didn't want him to spend so much time doing that. He worked and did the cleaning and took care of Rhys and Tai and he need to rest too. Even if he didn't want too.

"Oh, hi Tai! I thought you got caught in the rain but here you are safe and sound!" Rhys said, cheerfully. Out of every room in their house Tai thought the kitchen was her favorite room. Why? Because it was big and always smelt like her Dad's cooking plus it was noisy and warm too. Being in the kitchen made her forget. It was painted in warm yellows and browns and had touches of navy blue and white checked tiles around the walls. There were utensils sticking out of ceramic vase which Tai's father painted chilies and tomatoes on. Tai always thought it was really cool looking. The stove and sink were spotless, and everything was organized.

Tai sat down next to her big brother and took a cracker from Rhys' plate. She took a bite and slowly chewed. Urgh, her brother put too much cheese spread on it. She tossed it onto his plate and went to the bread compartment and smiled.

"Muffins!" Tai said, finally something good was happening to her.

"What? What muffins?" Rhys asked, he got up and walked over.

"Dad made us muffins!" Tai said reading the note left by him on top of them;

'Yum! Look! I made you muffins to show you I care! Eat them all before I get home! Love Dad.'

Her Dad was such a joker. But he really did care about Rhys and Tai a lot. And he didn't want to let them go hungry, especially since he worked late on Mondays.

"Yum, he made chocolate muffins!" She said, biting into it. Rhys took one and ate about half of it in one bite. Tai laughed a little. He brother was such a guy. His hair was brushed once a week, so it stuck up in wild wacky ways. He ate about half the fridge a day, sometimes more, and left his wet towels on the wet bath floor and forgot to turn the tv off in the morning, which stayed on the whole day. Tai could hear it now, people talking about some fabulous kitchen appliance that properly didn't work once received in the mail.

"It's good to see you smiling, Tai!" Rhys said, as he snatched another muffin from the cabinet.

"Don't eat them all!" Tai cried, grabbing another.

"Aw, but I'm starving! I forgot my lunch today!" Rhys whined grabbing _another_ muffin. And eating that in two bites then he went back to the table to finish his other snack. Tai noticed his open red lunch box on the counter. It was empty. She shook her head. Liar, she thought. He wanted more food. That's Rhys for you, Tai thought amused.

Tai sat on the counter, eating the muffin. Rhys on the other side.

"Wow, it's really coming down!" He said, staring out the window. Droplets sliding down the glass, and into the garden under the window sill, into the gerberas and roses.

"What's with the rain? The weather guy said it was going to be a great day- so go fishing or whatever!" She said, staring out the window as drops slide down the glass.

"You know the weather guy isn't always right! They _can_ make mistakes," He argued.

"It's their job, they're meant to get it right! That's what they're paid to do," She fought back. Rhys went and grabbed another muffin. Tai frowned at him.

"What? I remember when you used to hide them all!" He laughed. Tai giggled at the thought, no she didn't I never did that she thought.

"What? Me? Maybe it was you!" Tai laughed, happily. She hadn't felt like this in a long time, actually. She could barely remember the last time she was truly happy.

"No, you always did but only with the one's you made with mum," Rhys laughed some more, his shiny white teeth showing his joy. Mum… Tai suddenly froze. Mum… Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Mum… Tai ran down the hall to her room as fast as she could without falling over, slamming the door, hard. She threw herself onto her bed, on top of her warm coloured sheets and matching pillow case, as more and more tears fell down her face, at this rate the bed would be socked by tomorrow morning.

"Tai I'm sorry! I thought you were over that!" Rhys yelled from the other side of the door.

"Go away! And I don't want any dinner!" Tai screamed through the door to her brother who she was mad at.

No, go away, Tai screamed in her head. Why is everything always changing won't anything stay the same? Why does this happen? Why?

**It's obvious Tai mother is Dead right? Well, if you haven't figured it out she is. V. important for the story line in 3 and 4. I will eventually put those up btw. Well, when I write them. Sorry 4, plot change!!! LOL! Okay if you want to read anymore I demand reviews!! Mwahahahahaha! i'm evil! no not really. Oh 20 reviews for next chapter, I just want everything to be even. yeah. also random. **

Name: Tai Mectem  
Nickname(s): none, known of yet. (Can't think of any now)  
Age: 14 years old  
Gender: Female  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color/style: dark brown with red bits/ chin length bob.  
Nationality: Caribbean/ south American. (not much difference really?)

Style: Sporty (obvious) a bit wacky at times.. doesn't really matter to her, doesn't care about those things anyway

Birthday/Star sign: 15th August/ Leo  
Powers: Fire. Extra power is being able to see in the dark and creating balls of light.  
Team: W.i.t.c.h.  
Hometown: Lommer City, lived there her whole life.  
Physique: Athletic as Tai loves all sports and plays soccer 4 times a week. Also runs.  
Persona: Tai's really stubborn and close-minded. Also negative. She doesn't open up easily to people. She's also very studious. She has an inability to forgive and forget. For now, anyways. (A/N: will need to change that as it's really really hard to write!)

Likes: Soccer (mainly) but other sports in general. No career in mind as of now but she's really smart so she could be anything she wants to really. Red, yellow and orange are her fave colours. She likes to study and get the best marks she possibly can. Favorite subject is sport. She likes to do things quiet quickly. Favorite food is curry.

Dislikes: Slow people, laziness, people pointing out the obvious and stupidity. Izzy (80 percent of the time anyways…)

Family: She has 3 people in her family. Her dad, a chef (owns a restaurant) he's loud and caring. Her older brother is called Rhys (16) and he's loud too and careless. He's a hippie! Tai also has a big dog name Kenny who eats anything. So very masculine dominated.

Job: too busy with sports.

Crush: Sergio Cook. He's also friends with Darien Bolton and Gavin Man- this guy you will meet in story 2 chapter 9 i think it is... review this story if you want to read story 2 and story three!


	12. Hearts Divided

**Oracle: W.i.t.c.h. is owned by Disney. Not Berritmmppic**

**Berri: What are you doing here?**

**Oracle: Disclaimers are done by the character in which the chapter is focused on. **

**Berri: Okay, fair enough. Has anyone told you Genie (the 3 wishes kind) would make a great addition to the council? It's just my opinion but…**

**Oracle: Genie was banished from Kandracar.**

**Berri: WHAT? But I wanted 3 wishes…**

**Oracle: Berri also apologizes that the chapter is somewhat similar to the original book. Forgiveness required. **

Chapter twelve!

Hearts divided

Hours after the news had been delivered and a day after the first attack, the oracle was still sitting. He was perfectly balanced in floating in the middle of the room. He was in room of reflections. Behind him was Tibor, just like he had been for as long as the Oracle could remember. He stood tall like always, but instead of a smile expression her should have had his face wore a frown and his mouth in a tight line.

Leaning over the Oracles shoulder into five separate pools, each with soon to be a familiar faces. Each girl wore expression of fear and challenge. The room, had feelings of confusion and doubt looming above them. These were the girls emotions, and feelings. With these feelings they were having now they would never be a team…

"Oracle, they were almost together, what can we do?" Tibor said.

"Nothing Tibor, they united once they will unite again," The oracle confirmed.

"But danger is everywhere, and they are not yet together! Four out of the five are together!" Tibor exclaimed, point out what the oracle knew from the beginning. The oracle knew what he should have said, if only he could howeverhe could tell that in an instant, Una would storm in. Not because the Oracle knew the future, but because this who Una was.

Una, tall and lean walked into the room. She held her head high, her green robe trailing after her. Her long finger nails, pointed at the Oracle. She always had a frown on her face and something to say to go with that frown.

"Yes, but one more mistake like last time and Candracar will _not_ step in and save them," Una argued. She was responsible for the safety of their magic. The Oracle sighed. He knew of their mistake last time all too well, after all he was the one who told Cigam to use his powers to save them.

They needed a fair chance. And they were attacked earlier than the Oracle had predicted. Even though he felt slightly guilty for having to rush them into this- the pressure of an attack from Meridian forced them to have to use their magic quicker than they had thought, things were meant to be different. Especially for the fire Guardian, Tai. He could help but feel sorry for the one who should have saved them. Tai, she needs to reopen her heart before she can embrace her magic and unite with the others. Until then, they could only pray that the four guardians would be able to pull through against all odds.

**Random piece of information that doesn't get told in the story but Cigam ****(think it's a strange name? look at it backwards!) is Adam (if you didn't know already) and he was meant to be a Guardian of the Veil but he came out the wrong gender. Lol so he was accepted into the council as a messenger from Kandracar to Earth. Random ay? Oh, and why was he **_**meant**_** to be a Guardian, well, I'll tell later.**

**anyhoo, nice short chappie which is boring... lol, that's why I put it up so quickly!!! HAHA! Oh, ONE more chapter left!!! (and you better all be thinking what else could there be???) so when I eventually put that up in mmm one week, two weeks... depneds on how much love it get!!! Yep, you review if you want me to finish!!! LOL! And when I put that up I'll put up STORY 2!!!! YAY!!! more info next chappie on that! **

**Carina's profile is below. Please take the time to read it. **

Name: Carina Jarax  
Nickname(s): Her childhood nickname was Butterfly. (used later on)  
Age: 14 years old  
Gender: Female  
Eye Color: Emerald green  
Hair Color/style: blonde/ very long and curly/wavy.  
Nationality: French

Style: Girly, floral. Colourful but mainly brown, white, green and pink. 'happy'

Birthday/Star sign: 1st September/ Virgo  
Powers: Earth. Extra powers are understanding plants and animals and telekinesis. Hypnotizes when she sings (only in guardian form)  
Hometown: Born in Lommer City, moved to France at a young age and moved back at 8.  
Physique: Athletic as Carina did ballet for a long time but now she rides horses or her bike. Also walks and does yoga and meditation. Eats very healthy. Very short.  
Persona: Carina is kind and gentle. Also motherly and very wise, especially for her age. People expect her to be very stuck up and self absorbed because of the way she looks and because she's rich but she isn't. She loves all of natures creations and sees beauty in everything. She thinks fighting is wrong in 99 of situations and often looks for other ways of 'fighting'. She's also very girly and Confident with herself. She finds happiness in little things.

Likes: Carina loves lots of things but she loves nature the most. She likes being healthy and fit. She adores butterflies and fairies. She likes the colours pink and green. She also loves to sing and play guitar. She doesn't know what she wants to be. Carina loves things that are beautiful. Her favorite subject is math. She like to eat fruit and veg the most but can't resist pancakes.

Dislikes: unkindness to anything. Fighting.

Family: She has 4 people in her family. Her dad, who is an adviser to the mayor of Lommer City, her mother who is a party planner and a younger sister, named Amy who likes to play and be loud.

Job: nope, none. Nada. Oh, SOMETIMES, very very rarely helps Wanna. I have it planned that she will later on... lol... random

Crush: Well, the thing is that you haven't met him yet but he's a rebel, random again. (but it just proves that I have the whole story planned out and if you want to read it, you really should review, cause hs is SUPER COOL!)

**if anyone would also like to know if the old guardians are in the story, YES, they are but way way later. WAY later. story 3 later. I just didn't want them to be around when the pwoers were given cause so many new gen. ff's are like that... so they DO appear but not in a way that you've seen them before... interested??? Review then! **


	13. The Second Attack: the last chapter!

**Wanna: Um… Berri doesn't own W.i.t.c.h. **

**Berri: See that wasn't so bad.**

**Wanna: … okay. **

**Berri: Get comfy before you start reading this cause it's a little on the long side. And when you finish I want LOTS of reviews!!! Next story I will be picky!!! LOL!**

Chapter thirteen!

The Second Attack

Wanna didn't know what to expect anymore. What was even scarier was that she didn't even know what to believe anymore. Wanna looked up, from her knees at Hannah, Izzy and Carina. They had decided to duck into a dark old abandoned warehouse until the angry storm outside calmed down, a little. There was serious tension between the girls like electricity in the air.

_Cra-Boom! _

Lighting struck the ground. Carina jumped, and Hannah shivered.

"Normally, I like wet whether but the tension and confusion is killing me!" Hannah said, saying something.

"I can agree with you there!" Wanna said, agreeing slowly.

"So, we're talking now?" Izzy asked.

"I feel like there's two of me, the non believe and the magic being arguing constantly in my head and I don't know what to believe," Carina said, all the girls agreed. Silence fell in the giant dull grey room, you could hear a pin drop. The hair's on Wanna's neck where standing on end. I wonder why this place is abandoned… Wanna thought curiously.

"This feels like the time we were in the haunted castle… only worse!" Hannah said, sending shivers down Wanna's spine.

"One thing, you're missing me," Wanna felt a cold breathe against her neck, she turned around terrified. The other girls squealed in fear. Demon Boy!

"No way!" Izzy cried, shocked.

"Yes way," He said, his blacked out face more terrifying than last time.

"I should let you know now, I don't miss twice," He said, as the girls huddled together. What could they do? This was worse than last time!

"But if you give me the Heart of Candracar Wanna, I'll spare you and your friends' pathetic lives and we can carry on as none of the happened… but if you refuse I'll take it forcefully, what happens to you- well, depends on how hard you hold on to the Crystal," Demon Boy said, taunting them.

"NO WAY!" Wanna yelled.

"I don't know what it is, or how it works- true, but I know it's not meant to go into the wrong hands! It was given to me- us, for a special reason and we're meant to protect it!" Wanna cried, her friends, holding onto her arms, giving her support and strength to fight this bad guy. He pulled a face,

"Fine, I'll take it forcefully- if you die that's not my problem," He cried, leaping at them. They ran in opposite directions, which was hard as their shoes were wet. "Think this is bad! Look behind me," He said, he was… almost informing the girls. Wanna stopped running and turned around. In the wall behind Demon Boy was. What was that? Wanna thought.

"It's called a portal, it connects your world to mine, but it will also be your doom, young guardians," He said, Wanna knew he wasn't threatening, he wanted the Heart and he would stop at no cost to have it. I may not know what it is but I know it will help us! Wanna held out her hand with that Adam had given the Heart of Candracar too. Wanna didn't know what to do, she wished someone could tell her… then, she remembered; listen with your two hearts. She held out her right hand. "Of course, the Heart is our solution!" She exclaimed. Demon boy cackled, "Yes, if you hand it over- don't be shy," he taunted.

"No! Because I know that, in my hearts lie power- I just have to have faith! Are you with me on this?" Wanna asked, looking at each girl, as she did they nodded and smiled.

"Let's see what this thing is for!" Izzy cried, pumping a fist in the air. The Heart pulsed, lighting up the girls' faces. The pure white light stopped and it turned turquoise

"Water," Wanna said, out came a tear drop like crystal it flew over to Izzy and soon she was engulfed by blue waves of magic.

"Earth," Then came a green tear drop and it sent out green swirls of magic, at Carina.

"Air," Wanna said, as the purple magic twisted around Hannah.

Then Wanna knew she was feeling the other girls were, transformation! Wanna felt her body heat up, she was no longer cold- or wet. She felt her arms and legs lengthen and become stronger. She felt a fabric softer than silk wrap around her body, she didn't need to look- she knew that she was turning into the reflection she saw a few days ago. She felt her hair get slightly longer and curlier but also softer and bouncier. Heavy duty boots were placed on her feet. She felt her senses get stronger, suddenly the pink swirls around her looked more vibrant and she could hear the sounds the magic swirling around. Wanna arched her back and she felt a tugging at her shoulder blades, then the feeling of wings growing from behind her and fluttering and stretching out. She then blinked, when she opened her eyes, she was in the warehouse again. She looked at her friends; they also had magic outfits and wings.

"This is awesome!" Hannah cheered.

"This is magic," Carina exclaimed.

"So, with magic we'll be able to defeat this guy!" Wanna said, stepping forward.

"So how do we do this?" Izzy questioned. Demon Boy laughed, in amusement, "hopeless", He muttered. That remark really made Wanna mad, this was their first time at this and he couldn't give them a second to get their heads around it. (A/N: not asking much are we???) Wanna felt her veins sending power to her hands. She felt warmth, two pink orbs glowed in her hands best of all she knew what she was doing!

"Hang on, we're doing this together- as a TEAM!" Wanna said, looking at her friends.

"Um, okay…" Carina said, bending down to the ground and putting her hand on the cold metal, green magic pulsing around her hand and the earth "But, I'm not fighting directly!" She said, raising an eyebrow. Hannah raised her hands above her head, the windows blew open millions of shards of glass fell to the ground. Huge gusts of wind blew into the ward, if they were just normal girls it would be hard to breathe but Wanna knew that was impossible in their magic form with Hannah around. With the windows open, the rain came in.

That's Izzy, Wanna thought amused, she twirled her hands and the droplets in Hannah's wind storm formed two giant blue blobs- and they were getting bigger every second.

"This is for threatening us!" Wanna said. Hannah's wind storm, Izzy's water bombs, Carina's vines trapping him and my energy balls, all at once. Suddenly the ground vibrated and a hunk of metal fell from above. Did we trigger an earthquake? All four girls ran as soon as they figured they were in danger.

"How'd we do?" Izzy asked, as they starred as the building fell to the ground.

"Oh, no!" Carina cried, pointed the hand that was wrapped in magical vines. Wanna looked at what she was pointing at. Still alive? She exclaimed in her mind. Demon Boy was wrapped in thick green vines that Carina had trapped him in, but he had a magic grey orb around him- a defense shield, Wanna noticed.

"NO!" Wanna cried, as he broke free from the vines. He smirked at the girls, and walked over slowly. Wanna didn't know what to do, she was shaking in her knee high boots. He stopped in front of them,

"This time was just practice, I'll get you next time!" He said, before he slowly vanished. Wanna turned to face the other girls,

"We need to get stronger," She said. She held out the Heart of Candracar, I know together we can pull through, tonight just proved that we have what it takes! Wanna looked up to the night sky, like an astrologer looking into the future, but she didn't know what to expect in the future. The clouds moved away, revealing a full moon. She could have sworn for an instant- quicker than a heartbeat she saw a face in the moon, she didn't know who though.

"Let's go home, it must be late," Hannah said.

"My parents are going to be worried silly," Izzy sighed.

"Wait, Wanna! Change us back, we can't go home like this!" Carina said.

Wanna held the crystal and somehow they easily changed from their super hero gear to their normal clothes, which were wet and cold. They said good bye and headed in separate directions.

**Tear****. Omg. I'm so proud of myself right now, I truly am! I finished my first story EVER! WOW! Thank you to all who have shared my journey! LOL! Okay back to business…**

**And good news**

**The good**

**News**

**Is…**

**DRUMB ROLL!!! **

**It's over, no it's not I'll put up story 2 soon enough! Lol. **

**I'm not finished yet! **

**And Demon Boy ****(he never had a name, not through the whole story!!!!) has a name now, I decided on one, you'll discover it later in the 2****nd****. In the mean time, read Hannah's Profile. **

**Oh and sorry for the slightly sudden ending but it's meant to 'lead on' or something like that. **

**Yeah it's not the best, but look on the ****bright side, my story is finished! And I can only get better!!! **

Name: Hannah Chen  
Nickname(s): none  
Age: 14 years old  
Gender: Female  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color/style: dark brown and black/ just past shoulders but in 'spaghetti and meatballs' style (A/N: like Sailor Moon no own. That either)  
Nationality: Japanese

Style: Wacky and colourful. 'happy'

Birthday/Star sign: 13th October/ Libra  
Powers: Air. Extra powers are can fly and hear things very, very well which annoys her.  
Hometown: Born in Japan, moved to Lommer at a young age.  
Physique: Lithe, Asian like. She's always moving and fidgeting.  
Persona: Hannah is the wackiest thing on the planet. She's a bit out there and crazy. She will try anything once, and believes in the things that you can't see with your eyes. She is very original. She doesn't care what others think of her.

Likes: Hannah's favorite thing to do is to believe in things that no one else does. She likes to be outside and just get lost in her own city, then find her way back. She likes paying videogames too. She likes the colours blue and purple. She also loves to draw and read. She wants to be a spy (me too!). Favorite subject is Art. She like to eat Asian food the most.

Dislikes: disbelieve. Type 'a' personalities. Paper work.

Family: She has 4 people in her family. Her dad, who is a dentist, her mother who the co-president to a big phone company, she has a younger brother named Zane who loves video games and technology.

Job: Works as a paper girl, on the weekend.

Crush: Again, meet him later, way way later. Like series 2 or something. D'oh! Yeah, I so have the whole think planned out! Lol.


End file.
